


[互攻]狼孩

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Multi, non-modern society
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 乡间至今也有这样的传说：如果在月圆之夜妈妈们没有看好自己未满周岁的婴儿，他们就会被狼嗥引诱着爬进森林，再也不会回来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我之前说要坑掉这篇文==但我发现我真的没法坑文，每个坑都像一根刺，也无法把文里这个开挂麦哥作为原创人物去写，所以，无视第四季吧……我只是想填掉坑orz  
> 以前看过的得再回顾一下，有大幅修剪~
> 
> 文前警告（ao3能选的我都选上了：  
> 1，鉴于本文描述年代，有些事严重不符合现代三观  
> 2，本文cp倾向各种有 ，但兄弟可逆不拆  
> 3，具备【分级N17】的很~多要素你懂的

“你什么时候瞒着我爬进森林了吗歇利，牙都没张齐就这么喜欢咬人。”又一次迈克罗夫特把弟弟的脸从自己湿答答的肩膀上“拔”下来，小毛毛砸吧着嘴，把胖乎乎的肉爪子伸进嘴里吧唧吧唧吮吸着。

奶妈从迈克罗夫特的手里接过他弟弟，小歇洛克乍然挣扎起来，挥舞着短短的四肢咿咿呀呀地朝着迈克罗夫特的方向扭动，那急切劲儿似乎在喊叫着“放开我放开我”。

“这个小调皮鬼，也不管抱着他的人是谁只管要哥哥，真是怪事。”奶妈把孩子抱给了福尔摩斯夫人，可小娃娃一点儿也没消停，坚持不懈地冲着兄长探出自己的小手，要不是妈咪搂住了他的小肚子，非得摔下去不可。

“注意安全，”腿脚不便只能送到门厅的祖父第一百次叮嘱，“帮我跟罗曼问好！”

“好的爸爸，宝贝儿和爷爷说再见，下回见面的时候，你该能说话啦，来，说再见！”妈妈握着他的小胳膊对祖父晃了晃，年迈的老人坐在椅子里抹眼泪：“你们最好早点回来，我这把老骨头还能见上一面！”

“好了父亲，我们圣诞节前会回来的，五个月很快就过去了。”Holmes子爵提着最后一箱行李出了门递给仆人，“那时候还不会说话就把你退掉，”迈克罗夫特让歇洛克抓住他的一根手指，拇指轻轻抚摸着弟弟肉乎乎的手背，“歇洛克，其实你已经会说话了对不对，我知道你会了，”男孩捏着弟弟的手掌皱眉，“我四个月就可以说话，你为什么还不张嘴？”

他们的父亲站在马车边笑着摇摇头：“他还小呢麦克，不是每个人都像你一样聪明，好好照顾自己亲爱的。”

“但他是我弟弟，应该也要聪明才对！”小少爷不满地反驳，“My——”歇利奶声奶气地仿佛在回答他，逗得旁边的人都笑起来，他们的爸爸亲了亲大儿子的额头，妈咪把小儿子递给丈夫，腾出手来捧过大儿子的脸亲了又亲：“哦麦克，等回来我们再讨论遗传问题，我会想你的……”

话还没说完，一旁的小弟弟终于挣扎着扑到了哥哥身上，显然他们的父亲并不擅长抱孩子的工作。

“好吧歇利，我也会想你的，或许。”哥哥托住弟弟的屁股，学父母一样吻了他散发奶香的头顶绒毛，歇洛克的两只小拳头死死拽着哥哥的衣襟，脸又贴在哥哥的肩膀上吮咬着。

但他们必须出发了，大人们用一个摇头晃脑的玩偶逗歇洛克伸手来抓，才费了好大劲儿把小孩子抢回去登上马车，迈克罗夫特赶紧关上车门，“My——”车里立刻传来了了宝宝的吵闹声，马车动了，渐渐加速远去，那稚嫩的喊声还隐约能听到。

祖父念叨着什么被仆人们扶回壁炉边去了，迈克罗夫特站在庄园门口，直到尘土都散去。

“现在，我终于能获得一会儿安宁，”七岁多的男孩长叹一口气，“为什么他那么黏我？这真是一个谜。”

“或许他知道您是他的哥哥，小福尔摩斯先生。”女管家丹弗斯太太同他一起回屋，“哥哥的亲缘关系并不比妈咪和爸爸更近，你们知道，”迈克罗夫特不赞同地扭眉，“况且，血缘没有如同人们想象那样强烈影响人类行为——”他继续说着，虽然没人在认真听他说话，一如既往。

福尔摩斯家长孙是个古怪、非同寻常、与众不同的男孩子，他在他弟弟这么大的时候更难伺候，家里的仆人们暗地里做鬼脸，除了他的母亲没人听得懂他在要求什么，或许是他从那些厚得可怕的书籍里获得的“知识”吧。

“这下您可清净了。”他们重复着之前的话题，做着自己的事。

迈克罗夫特走回房间之前再一次望了望尘土飞扬的方向，轻轻吁出一口气，“暂且是的。”

*

接下来整整一百五十天，迈克罗夫特都享受到了弟弟出生后就再也难以享受到的平静。

大约一周左右他们会收到一封信，那是迈克罗夫特唯一能得到的来自亲眷的消息，在去信中他询问了弟弟的智力发育问题——等妈妈回来才能继续谈论生物学显然无法满足他，但妈咪在回信里说他弟弟现在依旧只重复简单的音节。

“已经十个月还不会说话，我打赌他是个笨蛋，”迈克罗夫特不高兴地折好信纸，“亏他看起来很聪明，这可真是个令人沮丧的消息。”

然而，他依旧在下一次的去信中建议妈咪应该多和弟弟说说话来启发他的语言系统。

“我可不希望有个蠢弟弟，妈咪，你保证过我会喜欢这个礼物，一个蠢弟弟可不是好礼物，不管你说什么，我要求替换！”他在回信里写道。

如同父亲说的那样，五个月很快过去，圣诞节即将来临，根据从法国来的书信通知，他的父母和弟弟将在明天傍晚时分到达苏塞克斯庄园。

“他们今早到了港口，对吧祖父？”吃过早饭，迈克罗夫特询问正在拆信的老福尔摩斯伯爵，老人急着看信，潦草地点头：“是的，但他们明天早上才会动身，这两天雨中赶路累坏了。”

“苏塞克斯离港口不到半天的路程！”迈克罗夫特瞪着眼睛，“他们早点出发今晚就可以到家了。”

“只是一天的时间而已，麦克，一天……”祖父慢悠悠地回答，小男孩哼了哼，“那意味着我要晚一天才能收到替换的礼物，而妈咪还不告诉我是什么！”他低声抱怨，跺着脚回他自己的房间去。

第二天凌晨，庄园里的人还没醒，鸡笼里的公鸡都悄无声息的，迈克罗夫特被马蹄声吵醒，他刚坐起就听见庄园里骤然响起哭喊。

他走出房间，穿着睡衣的仆人们躲避他的目光，祖父在房内没有出来，“已经有人去请卡特医生了？”男孩说，仆人们点头，他来到一楼，男女管家都在门厅嘱咐搜寻事项。

“搜寻什么。”迈克罗夫特在他们身后说，他使用的不是问句，但反正也没有人回答他。

“送小福尔摩斯先生回房间，”女管家丹弗斯吩咐其他人，而迈克罗夫特看到门外对他们摘帽示意的人是镇上有名的猎人米德兰。

*

天阴沉沉的，看不出是上午还是下午，雨水一直没有停，英格兰仿佛浸在一片水雾的海洋里，潮湿得难以呼吸。

“狼群通常不会来大路，接连几天下大雨，动物们大多离开了低洼区——那是这片地区狼群的主要狩猎地，那些该死的狼大概是走投无路……”搜索队由这一地区和附近为数不多的警卫、猎户和青壮年组成。队长站在出事地点朝下面的黑森林眺望，其他队员纷纷感叹道“放弃吧。”

“狼饿疯了才会袭击一个车队，不可能还活着。”

“这么久过去了已经没有营救的必要，等雨停了直接搜索尸骨残骸得了。”猎人们纷纷说道，雨依旧很大，雨帘把森林笼罩在一片白茫茫的杂音中，雨水会打湿火药，遮盖气味和声音，猎犬们都非常安静。

大家互相看看，无奈摇头拉回马头准备离开，“等等，我们就这样走了？就这样？”其中一位年轻人问道。

身边有搜救队员嗤笑出来：“这种天气，格里森先生，遇上狼和野猪的话就糟糕了，火药都很潮湿，放心吧没人会指责您，伯爵也不能。”

这时，道路尽头传来马蹄声，一个影子渐渐地从雨幕中显露出来，越跑越近但身影却没有大多少，搜救队停下脚步，只见一匹矮脚马朝他们小跑过来，上面俯着一个小个子。

男人们拦下这匹小马，“哟哟！嘿！这还是个孩子！这么大雨你去哪？”

马上的孩子抬起自己的毡帽，视线轮番从大人的脸上扫过。

有人认出了他：“他是福尔摩斯伯爵的长孙……”

顿时大人们都有些局促，他们身后就是马车队的残骸，而他们正背离这一方向。

“请让开一下。”年轻人——过于年轻了，不足八岁的迈克罗夫特冷冷地对他们说，成年人都不置可否，但猎人的领头米德兰是本地人，他认识这个孩子，便下了马牵着矮脚马穿过马队朝着出事地点走去。

半路迈克罗夫特就跳了下去跑到了马车那，破损的车门掉在地上，侧翻的车厢里全是水，窗帘和坐垫四处散落残破不堪。

这孩子检查着这一切，大人们也好奇地下马围观，他一会儿跳到车辕旁查看，一会走到森林边张望，搓着地上的泥土或者是观察车辙的痕迹，不知道这个小孩在干什么，是不是因为打击太大而失去了理智？

最后，迈克罗夫特从马车旁的泥水里捡起一个东西，抹掉上面的泥沙，这是一个失去了上半身的木头玩偶，正是临走时歇洛克手里的那个，是他亲手做的；玩偶的关节是弹簧，轻微晃动这个小人就会手舞足蹈起来，玩偶的脸和迈克罗夫特的很像，妈咪他们经常用这个哄着歇洛克：“瞧啊歇利，这是谁？这是谁？这是你哥哥，好了好了别哭啦真的那个哥哥就来了，你看他的脸和你哥哥多像啊……”

五个月之前的事……

迈克罗夫特把玩具收进袍子里，转身看着通往森林的泥泞小道，以一个八岁的孩子最不稚嫩的声音问道：“不用进去太远，陪我稍微看看就好，可以吗格里森先生？”

被叫到名字的正是之前那位年轻人，他区里新上任的保安官，大概和迈克罗夫特有过几面之缘。他对自己被点名似乎有些诧异，但很快他就下定决心，确认了一下腰间枪支的位置走了出来：“好吧。”

小男孩便毫不犹豫地朝着森林走去，其他的人面面相觑——他们倒是想阻止，但领头的米德兰也跟了上去，其他猎人犹豫了一会儿。或许是因为这小孩的姓氏，或许是他那不符合年龄的老道言辞，或许是因为“不用进去太远”，所有的人都拴好了马，确定了自己的猎枪等武器，跟在小男孩身后走进了森林。

迈克罗夫特走在猎人的后面，老猎手都很清楚怎么追踪，他们跟着狼群退进森林的方向一路披荆斩棘前进。沿路折断的树枝，偶尔会捡到散落的人类衣物，甚至还有火药的痕迹，雨水冲刷着这些残留的遗物——衣服上犬科牙齿穿透的孔还在，但已经闻不到什么鲜血的味道，只剩下森林泥土的腥味和水泡过的气息。

最后，连这些零散的物品都没有了。

渐渐地走在队伍后面的人的窃窃私语也不免清楚起来：“不是说不要多远吗……这都快……”

“嘘！！”

雨水在树叶上汇集成大颗的水滴劈哩啪啦掉落。

走在队伍前方的米德兰转身，指给后面的人看他们东边的灌木丛中一线隐约的白色物体，在黑绿色为主调的森林中十分醒目。

那是一件婴儿衣，从树丛的痕迹来看，似乎是有东西带着这件衣服跃过，树枝勾住了布料撕裂后留下了，被雨水浸透但因为有灌木的遮挡，白衣上斑斑血迹还依稀可辨。

迈克罗夫特抓着这件他再熟悉不过的小衣服，之前镇定的样子不复存在，斗篷遮住了他的脸，全身簌簌发抖，好像下一秒就会跌倒在地。

领头的猎人蹲下将他揽进怀里，“回去吧孩子，回去吧……改天晴了，我们再来毙了那些畜生。”

迈克罗夫特把脸埋在弟弟的衣服里，趴在猎户的肩膀上没有说话。

此时就在不远处，猎狗带着其他人发现了狼群用餐后的地点，有人叫了队长一声，人们看过去一时间都沉默着，然而趴在猎户肩膀上的迈克罗夫特抬起头来，小小的眉毛被水打湿了，他黯蓝色的大眼睛望向猎狗吠叫的方向，青白的嘴唇抿得死紧，下巴颤抖着。

“回去吧孩子，回去吧。”

猎户说着正要转身，可小男孩却低下头，扭动挣扎着从大人的怀里跑出来，朝着猎犬喧闹的方向走去。

*

时间流逝，不知不觉，离上次那件耸人听闻的事件就已经过去了十年。

这十年里，福尔摩斯庄园发生了太多变化。老伯爵在噩耗后不久就离开了人世。庄园有了新主人。

仆人们发现他们的小主人除了从森林回来后脸色像死人一样惨白外，今后的日子里这孩子都始终保持着惊人的镇定。

他在家庭教师的指导下接受教育，十二岁的时候只剩下钢琴教师还能发挥一点儿作用。

他八岁就跟着绅士们去打猎，一开始先生们只是希望他帮忙抓一抓斑鸠之类的，或者是跟着猎狗跑动跑动也好，监护的亲戚们担心失去父母的孩子会个性阴郁，大家都特意多关照他一份。

可是没想到这孩子第一次狩猎就把随身小刀扔进了野猪的喉咙，猎人们目瞪口呆，能在一头成年野猪的攻击中活下来简直命大——“它很难有效攻击，因为我体形小的缘故。”事后这位小少爷漫无表情总结，“动作再快一点儿就好了。”他显然不满意自己手臂被野猪撂了一道十英寸长的血口子还崴了脚。但脚伤一好他就恢复了马术课。

不到十四岁，他的猎物栏里已经包含了所有猎人能打到的野味包括野猪，和狼。

“等我到了中年以后，生活还无忧无虑，或许我会认真考虑一下少运动的建议，医生。”十六岁时他的家庭医生再次为他缝合一个狩猎伤口时，他是这么反驳的。

这个国家其他有财产的年轻人的成年礼，通常是一次盛大的舞会，邀请社交年龄的年轻人一起庆祝。

但那个福尔摩斯伯爵，却在前一晚坐在壁炉旁，默默地擦拭着他那把用野猪血洗礼的小刀，那是他六岁的生日礼物，来自父亲。

生日当天他带着客人们去狩猎，并亲自烘烤自己的猎物。

以前黑森林里一直有狼群盘踞，但随着时间流逝也消失殆尽。

“那位年轻的伯爵阁下憎恨狼，他甚至讨厌看到长得像狼的狗。”大家都这么说。

如今迈克罗夫特已经十八岁，除了每年特定几次他会像大多数贵族一样去伦敦和巴斯参加必要的社交活动，其余时间几乎都是在这座庄园里度过。虽然他还很年轻，但福尔摩斯家族偌大的家产他都管理得井井有条，哪一年适合种什么粮食，开水渠哪条路最好，早晨弥撒应该用哪个关键词，马肚子里的驹子能不能活……邻里不管是牧师还是体面人家和佃户们，“那位年轻的伯爵阁下！”所有认识他不认识他的人们提起他都带着一种骄傲的神气。

这一年夏至后的一天，迈克罗夫特接待了一位从伦敦来的客人。

“格里森先生，好久不见。”他淡淡笑着，握了握来者的手，这正是当年那位搜救队里的年轻人，现在已步入中年。

“在伦敦还习惯吗，探长？首都治安法官的任务很重吧。”

“什么也瞒不住您阁下，是的，我有很多工作要做，”格里森点点头，“谢谢您的推荐信，如果不是……”

“请不用客气，不过，这不是您来见我的主要目的，法官先生，请坐。”

格里森抿着嘴，顿了顿，“是的，阁下，是这样……”

迈克罗夫特看着他。

“当年，您有一位弟弟……歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生在那次……袭击中丧生？后来我们去围剿狼群的时候，也没有找到……抱歉……我……”

“是的，婴儿恐怕是不会留下什么骨头的……他才不到一岁。”迈克罗夫特低沉的声音回应，“请继续。”

“您是否听说过有失去小孩的母狼会把人类的小孩……”

“抚养长大？！”贸然打断了对方说话的迈克罗夫特从椅子里站起来，“您这么说一定有根据——在哪儿发现了这样的孩子吗？”

“是的，是靠近北部的郡……看，这是那儿的报告，在去年的档案里头发现的，狼群的迁徙在食物短缺时期横跨整个不列颠也不是不可能，这个报告写着被找到的那个孩子是黑发，年纪大概在八岁到十二岁之间……我想……”

就在迈克罗夫特一把抢过报告扫视的时候，这位治安官继续说着他的推断：“我也犹豫了很久……毕竟给了您希望，若不是……对您也太残忍了，但万一……您要不要去看看？我是说……年纪也大致符合，全国这种巧合可不多——您知道，狼养大的小孩可能发育不是那么好，显得小也正常……我打听过了，现在他还在收容所当犯人一样关着——他实在太狂躁了，没有孤儿院或者……”

“我去。”迈克罗夫特抬起头，对探长斩钉截铁说。

“而您，格里森先生，首都的治安长官职务太适合您了[]，就像我之前向您保证的那样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> []英国的狼在16世纪就灭绝了，在本文里让他们多活俩世纪吧……  
> []《血字的研究》里，探长格里森写信给侦探请求援助，福尔摩斯对华生说格里森和雷斯垂德是苏格兰场的一堆蠢货中稍微好点的。


	2. Chapter 2

迈克罗夫特很少做梦，偶尔，他会在睡梦中感觉有人捉着他的食指，软绵绵地紧紧地……有时候他也会梦见父母。

一开始他还想过父母如果还活着会有什么样的生活，不过他十岁之后就彻底不再使用“假如”这个字眼，那是毫无用处的幻像。

但他会设想歇洛克还在身边会是什么样子，很多次他想着歇洛克一天比一天靠近他的肩膀，穿上不同场合服饰……会不会变得聪明起来？

歇洛克对他来说与父母有些不同，他把那孩子视作父母给自己的礼物，是属于他的。

他一岁的时候，来自父母的贺礼是一个制作精良但毫无用处的皮球。

两岁是一只活蹦乱跳毛茸茸的小狗，迈克罗夫特叫它“红胡子”，彼时他的词汇库早就足以令仆人们哑口无言，于是他孜孜不倦地教小狗口令，虽然那小东西大多时候都不理会；它三角形的耳朵搭在圆圆的脑袋上，坚韧不拔保护迈克罗夫特的“玩具们”唯独自己能咬坏。一次小主人刚做好的一个简易联动轴——对于一个不满三岁的孩子来说可算十分了不起的成就，小狗兴高采烈破坏了这个杰作，小迈克罗夫特铁了心把食物摆在它面前就是不准吃，小狗终于知道了口令“等待”的意思，可怜兮兮守卫自己口粮的样子令人忍俊不禁。最后它还是吃到了，顺便一说。

迈克罗夫特三岁收到的礼物是一只宝物箱，那是他第一个密码箱。四岁有新出版的英国鸟类集，他那时候对鸟类还不感兴趣，他觉得那是爸爸的爱好。五岁是一匹小马——为了弥补他生病死去的狗，但并不能，迈克罗夫特为此难过，他整整两年都在想念他的狗，以至于完全忽略了那匹小马——“我再也不想要在意什么东西了，如果最后都是这么糟糕的结果。”爸妈觉得他在赌气倒也不十分在意。

六岁则收到了那把有名的野猪血开光的小刀，他并不喜欢这个礼物，那时候他正钻研新蒸汽机，他原本以为父亲会带回来一个等比模型，甚至只是一些零件也好，他可以自己组装。作为爵位的第一继承人，他完全不需要隐瞒情绪，小福尔摩斯先生那段时间非常难以取悦，终于有一天，父母告诉他这次一定会让他满意。

他不以为然，虽然能看见母亲的肚子一天比一天大，迈克罗夫特也知道里面孕育着一个胎儿，父母的注意力也有一半从他身上挪到了那个隆起的肚皮上，迈克罗夫特乐得如此，他可以有大把时间去研究那些被长辈认为“危险”的科技产物——虽然还是有一点点儿不悦。

直到预产期的临近，迈克罗夫特才意识到，自己今年的生日礼物恐怕……就是这个不知道会长什么样子的小毛毛，哦天哪，他的父母真是不可理喻，他不是没见过婴儿，他们家不少亲戚的小孩他都见识过，聒噪烦人的婴儿逐渐变成聒噪烦人的幼儿真是个可怕的过程——可爸妈却还说这个礼物一定会令他满意！上帝，他的家庭是怎么了。迈克罗夫特还不到七岁就学会叹气了。

然而事实上他父母多半是对的，虽然当年他总抱怨自己不满意。实际上，如今十八岁的他，终于敢于承认他很喜欢七岁时得到的礼物。

离他的生日还有半个月，就好像“那件礼物”迫不及待要被送出一样。那是一个小男孩，他甚至不怎么聪明十个月还不会说话，但他比起父母和奶妈更喜欢迈克罗夫特，他唯一会说的单词——假如那是一个单词，是“my”，也许是“我”的意思，也许是“迈克罗夫特”的简称，反正如今也无从得知了。

迈克罗夫特在成年之际回忆，第一次见到那红彤彤的小脸蛋儿时他分明还带着抵触的情绪，但他就是挪不开目光，或许是因为他知道这个孩子与自己有亲密无比的血缘关系，或许是因为不论愿不愿意这个小造物都会在接下来参与组成自己的人生，或许只是因为这个孩子是在他靠近的时候第一次睁开了眼睛——“他叫什么名字？”迈克罗夫特问道。

他的礼物当然得他来起名啦，父母准备了好几个名字，但，歇洛克，他回忆，最后一个礼物，最后一个名字。

但就好像越是珍贵的东西越是无法久留，与得到的短暂时间相比，失去的日子永远也没有尽头。

迈克罗夫特从马车的颠簸中醒来，他刚才迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿，梦中看到了长大了的歇洛克，蓬着一头黑色的卷发，纤瘦的身躯一刻也不停歇地在他梦里跑来跳去，偶尔停下来大大的笑脸仰头冲着他叫着“My！My！”

伯爵阁下苦笑，他看了报告后擅自构想歇洛克的样子做了这个梦不是吗，梦里的歇洛克依旧不会说话。

他看向窗外，自己正在奔往答案的路上，如此漫长。

马车一路向北，风景也愈加原始壮丽，偶尔还会有风笛声从遥远的地方飘来，或许是哪个人家在嫁女儿吧。

离目的地越来越近了，马车却突然慢慢停下来，原来是四匹马中的一匹突发腿疾，车夫停下来调整马匹的顺序，这一耽搁，今晚是别想进镇了。

不列颠夏至后的夜晚来得很迟，就好像根本不会天黑似的，天空苍白幽远。迈克罗夫特站在山头眺望那个小镇的方向，虽然他想要快马加鞭独自一个人上路，但身为庄园主的责任阻止了他。

他不是一个人，随他前来的有车夫波尔和摩尔两兄弟，他们都蓄着一脸漂亮的红色胡须，一个负责驾驶一个负责养马。弟弟摩尔调教马匹的本事远近闻名，他养育出来的马膘肥身健，不管什么年纪和体形的马匹一到了他手里，十天半个月就能焕发出格外的光彩来。就因为如此，不少来庄园小住的客人都对他赞不绝口——“哦天啦这是我的马吗？这曾经是吗？”据说有位来福尔摩斯庄园做客的“贵人”看中他，希望能带他回伦敦去，但摩尔拒绝了。

而波尔驾马车的技术就是在伦敦也首屈一指，他能在最短的时间以最平稳的姿态将马车驾驶到任意一个地方——即便他才刚到那个城市不足两个小时，他就有那个本事。

同迈克罗夫特一起出门的还有一个仆人和一位秘书。

仆人克拉克看上去三十来岁，坐在马车里一个人就占了一边椅子，即便如此他头几乎顶着马车顶而显得颇委屈，路途这么颠簸他也能睡着，车厢里鼾声断断续续。克拉克在庄园的花园里做事，他在当地也算个有名的人物，上个月有佃户家里的牛发病横冲直撞，他抓着牛角把牛头摁在地上，任凭牛蹄子在地面刨出了一个坑来也没能顶动半分。

坐在迈克罗夫特身边的自然就是他的秘书了，是一个年轻人，或许是这几个人里看起来和迈克罗夫特年纪最相近的一个；白白净净的五官十分标致，绛色的的头发抹得平平整整在脖子后方以短绳束起，若不经意一看还会以为是个大家闺秀，不过那凌厉的眉毛和眼神都显得他比一般的美人多了一分神秘莫测的气质。外人对这位秘书了解并不多，甚至连他姓什么都不知道，只听说他是一位军官的小儿子，曾经也在部队里服役，还做出过大事得到了高层的褒奖，不过这都是传闻，没人证实过。

他在庄园进出的时间也不短了，但具体是什么时候来的却鲜少有人能说清，毕竟只有庄园业务出了问题需要处理的时候他才会带着福尔摩斯伯爵的指示出现，而那种情况又总是很少，只有庄园里的仆人们知道他们的主人有多看重这位秘书先生，私下里又有多少女仆芳心暗许却不得其门而入。

波尔已经在一块干燥的地面生火，摩尔把马车上的行李搬下来，克拉克寻了高地支起简易帐篷，秘书没离开车厢，依旧倚在窗边看着手中一本小书。

摩尔的手在裤子上擦了半天，磨磨蹭蹭走到迈克罗夫特身后，“罗茜还好吗？”正在远眺的迈克罗夫特回头问道，摩尔显得愧疚不安：“主人……在经过那块湿地的时候罗茜就不太对劲，我看离最近的小镇只有几里了，想再赶赶就没声张，可没想到……我很抱歉耽误了行程主人，我……”

“摩尔，”迈克罗夫特转过身来叹口气，摩尔垂着眉毛，六英尺高的汉子却快要哭了的样子，“我知道你很喜欢罗茜，可你也不用这么难过，她不会有事的，到了镇上第一件事你就是去找一个好兽医，你可以照顾她到好了为止，至于赶路，三匹马也足够了，实在不行还有克拉克呢，他早就想扛着马车走了看在上帝的份上。”

摩尔大概是想到了那个场景，他松了一口气摸摸后脑勺傻笑，迈克罗夫特拍了拍他的胳膊，朝着火堆走去。

“波尔，你的火生好了吗，我饿坏了！”

*

马车在第二天的中午到达了目的地，这是个灰色的小镇，离大城十分遥远 附近也没有开发价值可言，这和迈克罗夫特预想的十分接近——越是这样穷乡僻壤的地方，人们越会觉得“狼孩”是禁忌的诅咒，是不详的邪兆，即便罗马帝国也曾受过母狼的庇佑，但这些愚昧的人们不知道也不在乎那些。

如果不是稍微具有一点文明功能的从十二世纪就存在的地方治安部门居然还算尽责地写了一份报告交到了伦敦，他可能一辈子也知道还存在这么一件事，虽然那报告也淹没在了浩如烟海的首都文件堆里几乎一年都无人问津。

而要不是一位从异地晋升为法官的青年治安官想要做出一番事业，是不会有人去查看往年档案的。

这样一个老镇子里，年轻人大多去外地谋生了，暮气沉沉的房屋挤压着狭窄的街道，而精神病收留所就突兀立在凹凸不平的石子路最末端。年久失修的围墙圈出一个阴冷的院落，两栋相邻的小楼就像压扁的中世纪石头城堡，哪怕监狱都显得更有人气一些。

“那小子！我没见过那么难对付的东西！最缠人的神经病浸几次水都要老实安分不少，只有那东西！妈的！”领着迈克罗夫特走在病院昏暗的走廊里，胖得像个屠夫的治疗师哼哧念叨着，完全没有意识到后面的绅士脸色有多么难看。

“我是不知道像你们这样体面的先生们为什么都对这种小畜生感兴趣，不怕告诉您先生，指望那个东西给您带来什么乐趣是不可能的，那个狼孩！曾经有位慈悲的先生也想要要它，哈，您猜怎么着，他差点被咬掉一只手！尊敬的老爷，待会儿您可千万别靠太近，不过那东西是被锁链锁着的，这个倒是可以放心，”胖子说得唾沫横飞口水都吞不及，“嘿，先生您可要想好了，这种东西要能玩是挺刺激，不过……”他亢奋地咯咯笑起来，脖子上的赘肉颤动，发出的声音就像一只烧开的水壶，“如果您想要……您知道，我们这儿有别的不那么危险的……什么样儿都有……嘿嘿，我是说，您考虑考虑。”

胖子一边绞尽脑汁讨好着迈克罗夫特，一边急急忙忙开了一扇铁门，生锈的噪音声中门后露出另一条过道，“没有几道门是防不住那个东西的！他速度快得像狼一样！畜生养的！之前好几次那东西都趁机跑出来了，还好外面还有这一道门才没给他逃掉！”他骂骂咧咧着锁门，迈克罗夫特就朝着过道末端走去，他走得很慢，短短的几步路却迟疑着，仿佛不知道每一个脚印该落在哪里。

面前的铁门黝黑肮脏，在下方有一扇小闸门，还能看到地板上残留的各种汤水污垢。

这扇门后就关着他的弟弟吗，他那一岁都不满就天各一方的小弟？他的歇洛克？

迈克罗夫特走到门前伫立，他侧耳倾听，里面没有任何声音。

胖子终于赶上前来，翻找着一大串油腻的钥匙，选出一个插进去是错的，又插进一个也是错的，“是哪个钥匙来着……抱歉，自从那次之后我们一般不开门，食物就从下面这儿推进去……可不能再让它跑出来了……”

迈克罗夫特听后，伸出两根手指在那串钥匙里捏住了一把，提起来。

“哦！您是……您是怎么知道的？！”惊讶的胖子把钥匙插进孔里一转，咔嚓，是对的。

门要从外拉开，迈克罗夫特站在渐渐扩大的门缝前，一股携着恶臭的风扑面而来，他忍住了掏出手帕捂住口鼻的冲动。

“牢房”里很暗，高处有一扇扁扁的小窗户，最小的狗都难以爬出去，窗户里透进来的奢侈光线照不到墙角，而那儿现在正浓黑一团，迈克罗夫特不用推测也知道，“他”就在那儿缩着，戒备着他的到来。

等眼睛适应了昏暗，能够隐约看到“他”的轮廓，和那片黑暗中微微反光的一双眼睛——迈克罗夫特朝里走了一步想要看清楚些，胖子连忙喊道：“千万别！！”

“别挡着我，”迈克罗夫特不容置疑地回答他，“看看地板，他的可活动范围非常清楚。”

胖子低头去看脚下，没错，一道明显的弧线透露出了“他”能接触到的地面和和够不到的地面——“他”能碰到的地面干净反光，可见“他”的活动范围半径不超过墙角五英尺[]（约1.5米）。

迈克罗夫特在那道线边蹲下，墙角的黑影也缓慢动了动，水光透露出“他”甚至没有眨过眼。

迈克罗夫特企图在微薄的光线里分辨出哪怕一点点“他”是歇洛克的征兆……比如，“他”的眼睛是否是浅浅的天蓝杂着碎金和翠绿？“他”的上嘴唇是否还保留着歇利那令人印象深刻的丘比特之弓？“他”是否……

“嘶！！”

突然锁链哗啦一声响，那个东西扑过来，胖子吓得一弹：“哇！先生！先生！求您了！！靠后一些！！！”

可是蹲着的迈克罗夫特只是抬了一下头，对这男人的大喊大叫皱了皱眉：“安静，我在他的控制线外，他很清楚。”

没错，“他”其实只跳了一下，就好像很多动物用假动作威吓敌人一样，不会真跳到对方身上去。

“他”的喉咙里发出属于食肉动物的低吼，佯攻后没有退回墙角，这样“他”就更靠近光线了一些。

即便这孩子脸上脏乱乌黑，长长的海藻一样虬曲披散的乱发遮住了他大半张脸，但迈克罗夫特看到，那双正在怒视着他的睁得溜圆的双眼，那色彩，迈克罗夫特的头顶好像被什么击中，他仿佛一下回到了第一次在妈咪怀里见到歇洛克的那个瞬间。

眼睛酸胀，迈克罗夫特抬眼向上看才让泪水不至于掉下来，半晌，迈克罗夫特站起来，“我要他。”他转头对屠夫说：“‘他’，是个男孩，我要带他离开。”

“可……可是……”

“手续会很齐全，而其他的事不需要你操心。”迈克罗夫特一边说着，一边脱下自己的外套——是一件柔软的黑色羊羔绒便服，阴影里的黑团似乎察觉到了不对，锁链响个不停，迈克罗夫特把脱下来的外套搭在门把手上——胖子本来要接过去但迈克罗夫特拒绝了，年轻的伯爵松了松自己脖子上缠绕的丝巾，把缝制精美的袖口提了提，顺着地板上那道“安全线”来回走动。

胖子完全摸不着头脑，而角落里的黑影安静下来，隐约能看到“他”双手着地，像狗一样俯爬着，仿佛随时会奋起进攻的姿态，只有眼珠子紧紧跟着迈克罗夫特走动，“他”似乎明白了这次的来访者不同以往，光靠恐吓和张牙舞爪恐怕达不到击退的目的。

察觉了这一点的迈克罗夫特更加难掩激动的心情，这个狼孩相当聪明，即便是由狼养大的，多么令他欣喜。

可他也知道，这孩子现在根本不能算一个“人类”，从头至尾都四肢着地，发出的声音也是类似野兽的原始咆哮，普通的人类小孩嗓子根本发不出来。

但迈克罗夫特十分耐心，他就沿着线走，狼孩如果想攻击锁链的长度够不到，但同时自己隔着安全距离也碰不到对方。

走过去再沿着交界弧线走回来，他已经走了很多遍，身后的胖子都有点儿不耐烦了，但是却也不敢出声询问这位贵客到底是要干什么，只能愣愣地等着。

就在胖子几乎要打哈欠的时候，迈克罗夫特照常迈出的踩线一脚却突然大步跨进了狼孩的领地！锁链的响声昭示了对方的攻击也应声扑到，胖子甚至来不及发出惊呼，就看到迈克罗夫特扬了一下手，而那脏乎乎的黑色的爪子已经抓住了这位贵客的腿，“上帝！”他叫道，还不等他做出适当的反应，只见那双爪子慢慢松开，一声闷响，锁链哗啦一下……就没了动静。

发生了什么？胖子张着嘴不可置信自己所见，唯一可信的推测是……这位客人刚才手里藏着刀子……把那东西杀了？

迈克罗夫特蹲下去，似在查看，锁链叮当响了响，他朝后伸出手：“钥匙。”

“啊？”胖子茫然，凑过去小心翼翼探头一看，那个枯瘦肮脏的狼孩倒在地上，没有看到鲜血和任何凶器，他的目光不断在“尸体”和迈克罗夫特身上来回转。

“镣铐的钥匙。”迈克罗夫特不耐烦对他抖了一下伸出的手。

“哦，”胖子急忙在身上摸，“可……可是……”他已经看出来那“东西”是被打晕了，可是万一……

“嗯？”迈克罗夫特这回看起来是真的不耐烦了，胖子只好先递上钥匙再说：“好的好的，可您是怎么把它……我是说，您最好还是把脚链留着……如果他醒来伤害到您，我们可……”

“不用你负责，”迈克罗夫特打断他，就好像再多听他说一个字都会火山爆发似的，“你也负不起。”

说话间，金属碰撞声不绝，锁链已经全部被解开了扔在一边，迈克罗夫特起身把钥匙丢回给胖子，去拿过自己的外套盖在了躺在地板的小小身影上，接着一把将那躯体抱了起来——他还因为重量太轻而晃了一下。

“去开门。”迈克罗夫特冲着傻傻瞪着他的胖子不悦指示，对方才反应过来急忙跑去开外面的铁门。

或许是胖子太震惊因此手忙脚乱开门的动作十分缓慢，或许是钥匙串的噪音令人无法忍受，抱着小孩等在后面的迈克罗夫特每多一秒钟，胸中一股躁火就烧得他额头青筋直冒，血液在血管里突突撞击着，他半秒钟也不想在这儿多呆，如果不是因为这个胖子体形庞大，他简直要一脚把这个猪猡连着铁门一起踹开。

可现实中，他只是站在那儿，低头看着臂弯里的重量，如果是寻常人家目测应是八岁左右的身高，体重却甚至不如一个半岁婴儿那样沉手，包裹在迈克罗夫特的外套中几乎要消失在布料里一般的轻薄，如果不是一头纠结着灰尘和泥土到看不出颜色的头发露在外面，谁也难以看出这片春夏常服面料里还有一个人。

铁门终于打开了，迈克罗夫特踢开阻碍大步朝外走去，呼呼带着风，秘书和克拉克等在门厅，看到他出现便迎上前来，但伯爵阁下没有停留，而是直冲大门而去。

院子门口有一辆三架马车，波尔本靠着车辕休息，突然看到一群人涌出房子，领头的克拉克跑得最快冲过来揪住大铁门朝内拽开，他家主人抱着外套脚步毫无停顿走来一脚踩上波尔已放下的马车踏板坐进去，回头对秘书说：“你留下处理相关事宜，之后和摩尔汇合一起回来。”

秘书一点头，克拉克拍起踏板关上门，跳上了波尔身边的驾驶位，“驾！”马车迫不及待地绝尘而去。

*

迈克罗夫特的马车是适合旅行的中等尺寸，车厢内装饰低调但全是上好料子的软布包裹着，舒适安静。

马车行驶得还算平稳，伯爵怀抱着被外套包裹得严实的小孩，好一阵子都只是静静地闭着眼坐在那儿。过了好一阵，马车已经跑出了一个郡的距离，他才低下头轻轻拨开挡住狼孩脸的布料，脏兮兮的稚嫩脸庞小小的，沉静地安睡着。

迈克罗夫特掏出手帕，沾了一点唾液轻轻、轻轻地擦拭孩子的脸，先是颧骨——凸出得很厉害，两颊几乎没有什么肉，嘴角尖锐……迈克罗夫特细细地用柔软的手帕擦着孩子的嘴唇，干燥脱皮到会挂出布料线头的地步，迈克罗夫特不得已又再次润了润手帕，才得以湿润那在这个年纪本不应饱经风霜的唇线。

是的，那唇弓，迈克罗夫特停下，他看清楚了，再也无法控制住自己，手帕被抓得皱成一团，他把孩子紧紧地抱进怀中，以一种他自己都想象不到的力度去确认这具身体的存在，感受那细弱的呼吸和温暖的体热。他的脊背弓成一个圆弧，脸埋在自己的衣服里浑身颤抖，最终无力地从位置上滑下来跪在了车厢地板上，在这间颠簸的密闭的小空间里，他抬起头，年轻湿润的面孔罕见地充满哀戚，他泪光闪烁，视线好似穿过了马车顶板，没有焦点。

 ****“……** ** ****上帝** ** ****……** ** ****我** ** ****……** ** ****原谅你** ** ****。”** **


	3. Chapter 3

“求……求你……求求你……我很抱歉……”

颤抖的恳求声来自于那座精神病人收容所，准确地说是来自于关押着“病人”的那栋石头建筑，此起彼伏的哀嚎和尖叫、东西破碎的声音、拍打、摔到、碰撞、最多的是“救命啊！！！来人啊！！”之类的嘶哑呼喊；偶尔还会有哈哈大笑声和愤怒的咆哮，许许多多人类发狂恐惧暴躁绝望嘶吼的声音和各种物品碰撞碎裂声夹杂在一起，被石墙封堵着，既沉闷又因回声而轰鸣。

然而这一切都发生在寻常根本无人来往的偏远病院，即便有人不巧路过，也只会以为是这所“医院”里又有病人发病了罢。

夏至后的傍晚，其实应当是晚上八九点，迟迟不归的太阳远远地挂在地平线上。病院周围干枯的树枝上只剩下乌鸦点缀行将消失的余晖。

马蹄声由远至近，一匹算不上精干的马拉着一架小马车停在了院子门口，留着一脸漂亮红胡子的车夫跳下来推开铁门。

安静的院子里门辙吱呀作响，只见病栋台阶上坐着一个体面的年轻人，正就着昏黄的夕阳看着一本小书，等红胡子停在他面前才合上书页，“这匹马可不怎么样，摩尔，找不到更好的了？”

“这破镇子还有人愿意卖马就很不错啦！您的事办完了吗秘书先生？”摩尔左右看看，建筑物的门被铁链锁住了，链圈中间还插着一根粗壮的横木，木头上伤痕累累，秘书先生起身拍拍衣裤：“完事了，走吧。哦对了，把大门打开，我之前费了好大劲才堵上。”

“里面关着什么可怕的东西吗秘书先生？这种事就应该让我们粗人来。”摩尔动手轻松把横木抽出来，一圈一圈解开锁链。

“本来有一些可怕的东西，不过现在应该解决了，但还是小心一点儿好。”秘书站在他旁边等着。

等门打开，一股奇怪的复杂的味道飘散出来，摩尔皱着鼻子后退了好几步，房子里乌黑一片窸窸窣窣的就好像是魔鬼的巢穴。

“这是老爷的意思？”摩尔皱眉，大概清楚发生了什么，叹了一口气。

“这种事不值得他费心。他让我处理，所以我‘处理’了就行。”秘书先生扬了扬眉毛，“主说，以眼还眼以牙还牙[],”秘书对摩尔微微一笑，“上帝保佑可怜人，何不给他们一个这样的机会。”上车时，他甚至哼起了小曲儿。

*

半夜，回福尔摩斯庄园的三架马车还在奔驰着，车夫座上有两个人，但有一个已经绑在座位上睡着了。

另一位则聚精会神地驾驶马车，即使是身后的车厢里发出再大的噪音也不闻不问。

他的主人迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯伯爵阁下和那个狼孩——不，歇洛克，正紧张对峙着。

他们维持一个姿势坐在马车上已经快一夜，就像叉齿交错卡在一起的的两把餐叉，迈克罗夫特坐在那儿，从后面把歇洛克的身体牢牢地箍在他腿上，歇洛克的双手虽然被紧紧地压在胸口，腿也踢累了，但他还有牙齿，虽然他背对伯爵咬不到要害部位，迈克罗夫特新换的厚实羊毛呢子大衣上只有口水印，对他造不成什么伤害，但歇洛克依旧一口一口咬下去，马车跑上数英里了他也不松口。

每当歇洛克咬得实在乏了，松了嘴，迈克罗夫特就轻轻说：“谢谢，歇洛克。”头几次他是真的带着感激的心情，到了后面，伯爵阁下语气中多了几分无奈，歇洛克不会说话，或者至少他不愿意说。迈克罗夫特注意到，野性未驯的弟弟对人说话的声音有明显的反应，比如他会忽略克拉克的鼾声，但是偶尔醒来嘀咕两句“到了没？”的时候，那乱糟头发的小孩会有轻微的注意力倾斜。

至于波尔大声喊话告诉他的主人已经到了哪个郡的地界，则更是明显会让小孩躁动一会儿。

歇洛克是十分不服输的。

他昏迷了大概四个小时，这期间迈克罗夫特把他从一个不见天日的牢房里带到了一个更小的密闭木盒子里，还颠簸个不停。醒来第一时间他惊恐地发现这一切后，几秒内并没有做出直接的过激反应——他在观察和思索来龙去脉，直到小孩注意到自己躺在他之前看到过的气味刺鼻的高个子身上。

歇洛克的眼睛和迈克罗夫特的双眼对视了短短刹那，似乎在对猎物做评估，转瞬他就以攻为守试图逃脱——显然审核结果不太乐观。

但是迈克罗夫特抓着他的手腕——细细的就像小狗的腿骨一样不堪一握，迈克罗夫特抓得并不是太紧，手指和小孩的皮肤之间有须臾空隙——只要歇洛克不用力挣扎那么这只手就只是轻轻握着他而已，但只要企图逃脱，就会发现那明明宽松环绕在腕部的手指却无论如何也挣脱不了。

小孩子如果有和厉害的大人扯皮耍赖的经历就再明白不过了，不伤害你但也不纵容你，游刃有余。

然而歇洛克没有过，他被人从森林中捕捉回来，见到的人类全是肮脏的货色，他本能地排除身上任意一个地方有另外一个温度的“侵袭”。

于是不出迈克罗夫特意料的，歇洛克对他又踢又打，又撕又咬又啃又抓，整个车厢都被他爬了个遍试图逃脱，一时间两个人在车厢里打成一团，每次不出一分钟，就会以歇洛克被迈克罗夫特牢牢固定在膝盖上告终——但筋疲力尽的歇洛克只要休息了一会儿就会再度挣扎一番，这种情形持续到后半夜。

当时车厢里几乎一片漆黑，门窗都从外面封住了，车角上悬挂的马灯随着车子前进而摆动，光芒偶尔艰难地穿过缝隙闪进去一下，这断续短暂的光亮，就像某种催眠钟摆一样，渐渐地让歇洛克昏昏欲睡，他保持着双手还被迈克罗夫特握着的姿势，头一点一点，最后没能撑住，乱蓬蓬的脑袋挂在胸前睡着了。

迈克罗夫特朝座位下滑了几公分，好让这颗垂着的头晃到他胸口上靠着，这才终于能微微松一口气。

歇洛克平稳的呼吸声中，伯爵的脑海里滑过很多事情。秘书留守的那儿“处理”好了没有？他知道事情交给那孩子（他们年纪相当但习惯这么称呼）总归是不会有什么问题，不过偶尔那孩子会有一点儿被他放纵过度的倾向了，但目前来说倒也无妨……庄园的一些“业务”会不会有变故，他出来这几天伦敦那边……等等需要迈克罗夫特这位福尔摩斯伯爵操心的事情太多了，但现在全都要往后放一放。他因为歇洛克而出行，也针对弟弟回家后的可能性做好了计划，庄园的安排是否还有纰漏——通常都不会有，除了偶尔会发生一些人力无法预测的意外，但现在迈克罗夫特不能容忍意外。

绝不能再一次有“意外”了。

就在他逐丝逐缕地在脑海中规划、分析、构造着一个庞大纷杂繁复的思维行宫中，天边渐渐发白。

等他把思绪拉回来，意识到的时候，其实歇洛克已经醒来了好一阵，孩子安静地躺在他胸口，就好像还在睡着，不过迈克罗夫特不用想也知道，下午昏了四个小时没有进食醒来后又吵又闹，这孩子根本不可能睡多久。

但歇洛克选择安静地僵硬着，迈克罗夫特不想拆穿，他享受这片刻双方都清醒的安宁，虽然在他的预想中一个突然被带到文明社会的狼孩应该更激烈地反应一段时间后才放弃，然而就算是歇洛克，恐怕也不会在半天一夜后就意识到他们的差距有多么明显，放弃抵抗才是明智之选什么的。

这孩子在打什么算盘。

“我们得吃点东西，”迈克罗夫特轻轻嗯了一声作为提示，然后温柔地说，“还得解决一下个人问题。”

他一手抓住对方两只手腕，空出手来敲了敲车厢壁板木头的部分。

歇洛克在观察他，没有反抗。

车速在减慢，一点颠簸后渐渐停下来。

在门打开之前，迈克罗夫特调整了一下呼吸，他一只手抓着歇洛克的两支小胳膊也有余裕，小狼孩可能是察觉了这一点，或许意识到了之前两个人的“对抗”中，这个高大的怪物根本没有使用全力。

他阴郁脏污的稚嫩脸庞面无表情地冲着迈克罗夫特一语不发，身上穿着临时给他套上的白衬衫——权当袍子，光秃秃的小细腿从衬衫下摆支出来，和白皙的布料一比显得黑不溜秋的。

“歇洛克，我不知道你是否能听懂，我假设你能，下车后别到处乱跑，好吗，即便你不相信，我也会保证，我绝不会伤害你。”迈克罗夫特情不自禁伸出手想要拨开一撮挡住了歇洛克眼睛的头发——“咔！”狼孩的牙齿咬住了空气，伯爵收手的速度很快。

他沉默了一会儿，又叹口气，“我不会伤害你，兄弟，我们是兄弟，我是你哥哥。”他自知徒劳地解释，就像在自言自语。

外面，两位力士终于搞定了封锁住车厢的门板，“要打开门吗大人？”波尔问道。

迈克罗夫特没有回答，他专注地看着歇洛克，那张发育不良而显得极其不协调的脸孔上除了戒备和野性，看不出什么人类情绪。

“开吧。”他轻声道。

车门打开，一股清新的风涌进来，迈克罗夫特看向门外，仿佛下定了决心一般咬牙，慢慢松开了手。

他让自己的双手悬在半空中，像一个宣告“投降”的姿势，表示自己两手空空没有威胁。

狼孩想必也明白这意味着什么，他被松开后只停顿了短短一次呼吸的时间，就如同树枝上窜走的松鼠一样跳离了男人的膝盖，像飞出笼子的野鸡一样逃离了马车，甚至顾不上脱掉纠缠在身上的白色衣衫，就这么在几个男人的视线中飞奔进了树林。

克拉克这里看看那里瞅瞅，一如所见，这儿是稀树林和草原交界的地方，这种稀稀拉拉几百棵树点缀着草地的景观可以连绵好几英里，山地起伏就像大而缓慢荡漾的水波，克拉克打量寻找起能烧火的树枝来。

跟在歇洛克身后下车的迈克罗夫特收到了波尔担忧的目光，他们一起眺望着歇洛克逃走的方向，面前的树林随风摇曳，早晨的清风带来了林子里的气味——微腥的树香和泥土腐叶的潮湿味道。

“大人？怎么办？”波尔说。

“没关系，你去帮克拉克生火。”他的主人淡淡地说，迟迟没有把目光收回，冲着那方位扬了扬眉毛很伤脑筋的样子。

那一瞬间，波尔突然意识到他的主人还只是个十几岁的年轻人，就连下巴上特意蓄起的薄薄胡须都软绵绵的。

*

对于一架长途旅行的马车来说，火枪是必需品，但一两个枪法过硬的枪手是不可多得的奢侈品，天上也总有无辜经过射程的大鸟，在这样一个非传统猎场，空旷天地间回荡几声枪响和翅膀蒲扇的挣扎声，大大彰显了一场小型狩猎的胜利。

之后林子里升起一缕炊烟，接着便顺风飘散起烤肉香味来。

“唉，真的不用我们一起去找他吗？明明我们带了这么多吃的，为什么还要打猎？肉都烤好了……喂咱们家大人还没回来，你慢点儿吃！”波尔转着火苗上一只拔了毛的鸟类，轻声对同伴低语，闻言克拉克一边在嘴里捋鸟腿一边四处滚眼珠子，似乎没看到什么，便低头继续啃。

过了好一会儿，对面埋头吮骨水的克拉克突然默默放下了另一只鸟腿，波尔回头吓了一跳，迈克罗夫特已经悄无声息地走到了他身后，“天哪大人！我一点儿没听到！您瞧，肉好了。”车夫站起来，瞪着克拉克。

克拉克抹了一把手上的油才站起来，按道理他们是不能在贵人之前进餐的，纯粹是伯爵放纵的结果。

“我不饿，你们吃饱了休息一阵子再赶路。”迈克罗夫特一直在张望周围迟迟没有落座，波尔打开水壶盖子看了看，“大人水烧好了……他？”

迈克罗夫特摇了摇头，波尔拎起茶壶给他泡了一杯简单的茶。

直到克拉克都吃饱了，波尔还打了个盹醒来，林子里也没有动静，“再等等。”伯爵悠悠说，给自己又添了一杯茶。

日上三竿，迈克罗夫特站在马车边看着树林深处，一旁的家仆们收拾好东西，吃剩的肉就随着火堆一起掩埋了，盖上土，波尔走到主人旁边：“大人？”

“走吧。”迈克罗夫特最后深深看了林子一眼，转身登上马车，克拉克绕着车子检查一圈也跳了上去，波尔挥动马缰，“驾！”车子缓缓开动离去。

树林的阴影里，一个影子随着车轮碾压路面的声音远去而动起来。小孩在林子里跟着马车离开的方向移动，白衬衫已经被他扔掉了，光着灰扑扑身子的男孩亲眼确认了那架三匹马拉着的木头东西离开，他耳朵贴在地上一直等到车轮滚动的声音消失很久后才抬起头来。

他一跃而起，朝着之前猎人们烧烤的地方奔去，一路跑一路揪断了几根树枝，火堆完全灭了但还热乎着，他用树枝拨开土堆露出新鲜黑灰的木炭，烧肉的焦香味飘了出来，歇洛克迫不及待伸手去掏，虽然烫得直嘶声抖手，但他实在等不及了。

“使用工具，歇洛克，别忘了你还是人类。”

从身后传来的突如其来声音简直吓掉了歇洛克的魂，他一蹦三尺高，跳出好远去。

来的只有迈克罗夫特一个人，至少只能看到他一个，歇洛克没有跑走，他等待了一会儿，只有这个人，再没有别的脚步声或者说话声出现。这个人是趁着他被食物吸引了注意力时靠近的，说起食物，掉在火堆里的肉曝露着，散发着热气，他大大吞了一下口水。

迈克罗夫特站在一片潮湿的松软土地上，他把火枪斜挎起来，在胸口交叉双手往旁边树上一靠，一副好整以暇的样子。

局面僵持，迈克罗夫特显然不会离开，歇洛克也不想离开，他的肚子在咕噜咕噜叫，而食物近在眼前——他刚才甚至还碰到了！如果不是那么烫他就会往嘴里一塞再离开这个地方！

“你可以自便，歇洛克，我不会跟你抢的，”年轻人说，“如果是克拉克你大概还需要防着点儿，但我的话，你完全可以放心。”

迈克罗夫特的话似乎比平时多：“有一次我看到克拉克在跟我的猎犬抢东西吃，是的，猎犬，你没听错，你知道猎犬是什么吗顺便一说？我有十六头猎犬，它们都非常优秀；领头的是特林斯，寻猎犬，是个漂亮的小东西，它曾经单独斗过一头野猪没有败退——虽然也没能咬死对方；不过这也是了不起的功绩了，你会见到他的，他非常好看，皮毛大概和你的头发颜色一样黑，黑得发亮。”

歇洛克瞪着迈克罗夫特喋喋不休，手脚并用在地上爬走，如果以火堆为圆心，那么歇洛克正朝着能够和迈克罗夫特组成直径的点上移动——他还没对食物死心。

“……薇薇安也不错，就是毛长了一点，但是我们的管家太太很喜欢他，他捡回猎物的速度也很快——所以说他很会讨人欢心……”

歇洛克现在和迈克罗夫特面对面了，他警惕而烦躁的眼神在迈克罗夫特和火堆里的肉上转来转去，“……温斯顿的鼻子很灵……”迈克罗夫特还在数着他家的猎犬，歇洛克一步一步靠近了火堆，“……夏维尔根本就是人来疯……”很靠近了，食物近在咫尺。

“……至于罗蒂尼……”歇洛克终于抢到了那块已经变冷的肉，他躲进了林子，而离迈克罗夫特说完十六头猎狗的名字还差一头。

“也不听完呢，这孩子。”微笑着，迈克罗夫特摇摇头，掏出怀表。

*

歇洛克恍恍惚惚地缩了缩身体，他感觉很温暖，就像在巢穴里的时候，被皮毛包裹着，全身都暖烘烘的，懒洋洋的，母狼湿热的呼吸喷洒在他后颈，他下意识地蹭了蹭自己靠着的地方，却没有狼毛的存在。

他一个激灵醒来，发现自己又回到了木头盒子里，他身上又被套上了白晃晃的碍事玩意儿，而那个味道刺鼻的高个子才是气息的来源——他被对方揽在怀里趴着，那家伙似乎睡着了，长长的腿架在对面的座位上，头歪在软布包裹的墙上靠着。

狼孩本能地感到了机会，只需要一口，那怪物的喉咙就在眼前，一口就行了。

歇洛克慢慢地欺近，有碍事的东西挡在他和猎物之间，他需要把那些……像树叶一样薄但和皮毛一样软的物体挪开，不然成功率会降低——捕猎的时候一定要咬对地方，否则就前功尽弃了。

他刚试图拉动那些“树叶”，一直在前进的马车颠了一下，他还没来得及反应，怪物手臂一缩把他揽得紧紧的，他失去了埋伏的时机，只能气急败坏地扑上去一口咬在了迈克罗夫特的领巾上。

“嗷！”

狼孩咬完就挣脱了，跳到对面座位上离他远远的，“哦……哦我睡着了……”迈克罗夫特坐起来左右看看，摸着脖子又靠回墙角的靠枕，“你就是不会放弃，歇洛克。”说着，捂着嘴打了个大哈欠。

小狼孩四肢并用缩在座位角落警戒着，他皱着嘴唇半露牙齿，喉咙里发出嘶哑的吼叫，就像一头真正的小兽。

迈克罗夫特半眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，深深吸一口气又闭上眼。

马车继续走着，年轻人的脚依旧呈对角线搭在对面的座位上，毕竟这样才能伸直他的腿，而希望离他越远越好的野孩子就在他脚边冲着他发着威胁的嘶吼。

但伯爵没有动弹，他一只脚搭在另一只脚的脚背上，闲适自然，与浑身汗毛直竖的削瘦孩子对比鲜明，他俩都没打算改变自己的状态，这情况持续了好一段路程。

狼孩总会累的，他不敢攻击，那双腿比他整个人都粗，那双手在之前的较量中就没有让他得过便宜，强壮而有力，而且根本没有用上全力。

那怪物没有再动过了，但也没有睡着，狼孩知道，至少暂时他们之间不会再有冲突，他转而开始打量木头盒子，去试图掰开这些他和自由之间的阻碍——即使之前他全都尝试过也失败过，所以他很快就放弃了，思索他是怎么回到这的？明明上一刻还在树上开心地吃着很久没有吃到的肉……虽然是奇怪的味道，没有血，咬起来也不那么费劲，实际上还挺好下口的……怎么下一刻就又回到了这个盒子里！

肯定是这个怪物搞的鬼！

歇洛克狠狠地瞪着他，却发现对方呼吸愈发绵长了……狼孩便大胆地靠过去——“嗷！”迈克罗夫特痛呼，条件反射想要一把抓住捣蛋的小鬼，但小男孩泥鳅一般。

痛醒的伯爵阁下低头一看，狼孩居然学会了掀开他的呢子大衣再咬他！“哦歇洛克……”迈克罗夫特叹息道，跳回了车厢另一边的小男孩在座位上动来动去，依旧威胁的嘶吼声中似乎带有几分得意。

揉着可怜的颈侧，年轻人觉得大概率出血了，便拉开衬衣查看，动作到一半，突然想起了什么，捂着一动不动。

沉默顿时笼罩了车厢狭小的空间，歇洛克也有所察觉，不再乱动而是把膝盖曲起来，在座位上缩成一团，警惕地瞪着对面。

迈克罗夫特把腿从座位上放下，坐直身体，叹了一口气，他又揉了揉肩，苦笑道：

“又把我的衣服弄得都是口水歇利，你以前也喜欢这么干，哈，十年以前……”笑一笑，迈克罗夫特抬眼看弟弟，眼里是说不出的痛心：

“呵……歇利……小歇利。”自言自语般，迈克罗夫特重复着那个单词，似乎陷入了遥远的回忆。

__——你什么时候瞒着我爬进森林了吗，歇利，这么喜欢咬人。_ _

“大人！我们快到了！”车夫敲了敲小窗户，一瞬间把那个因为回忆而变得柔软温和的迈克罗夫特拉回到当下，他抬眼，又变回了福尔摩斯庄园继承人的样子，他瞧瞧一直盯着他的歇洛克，把盖住窗户的隔板机关打开。

顿时明亮的光线透过玻璃洒进来，歇洛克没靠近窗户也能看到外面的风景，郁郁葱葱的森林出现在视野内，离他们越来越近。

“我想你大概认出来了。”迈克罗夫特靠向椅背，看到歇洛克跪在座位上朝窗户直立起上半身，圆溜溜的眼睛望着窗外。

“母狼不可能带着婴儿的你长途跋涉，你一定是在这儿长得半大的，歇洛克，”叹一口气，迈克罗夫特也朝外望去，“这儿是你的故乡……从各种意义上。”

马车前进在曲折的林边马路上，不一会儿，车速慢下来，在一个弯道处缓缓停下。

迈克罗夫特神色复杂，当克拉克拉开车门，他率先离开了车厢，走到路边面对森林，是的，这儿就是十年前福尔摩斯夫妇遇难的地方。

歇洛克总是要和那个高大的怪物保持距离的，既然迈克罗夫特出去了，他就迟疑起来，在车门口探头探脑怀疑有什么陷阱，门口的波尔和克拉克后退了几步，他确认门口没人便像小猴子一样蹿了出来，四肢着地，扬着头在空气中嗅着，好似在捕捉风中的气味。

“欢迎回到黑森林，歇洛克。”迈克罗夫特直视前方，语气里听不出情绪。

狼孩可没管他说了什么，重获自由的他迫不及待地朝着森林里去，但他也并没有掉以轻心，他没有跑很远，躲在树影之间暗暗地观察这些直立的混蛋。

迈克罗夫特对家仆们点点头，在小男孩困惑的眼神中脱下大衣，换上便装，接过波尔递来的火枪和狩猎包，驾轻就熟地给自己披挂上，两位仆人则驾起马车离去了。

这个怪物朝树林走来，歇洛克恼怒地低吼，他害怕这个怪物，这是个威胁！他应该赶紧逃走，躲起来，快！

但他挪不开目光，他不敢动，就像是害怕自己的动作会惊扰到捕猎者的小动物，他急促地呼吸着盯着对方。迈克罗夫特的双眼在晴空下是清浅的蓝灰色，这是一个不好看懂的眸色，光线和角度会给他的双眸造成截然不同的深浅效果。比如此时，树叶的阴影遮住了他上半身，白色的太阳光点只零星洒了几滴在肩膀上，那张阴影中的脸是难以捉摸的无表情，浅海一般的眼睛此时也好像黑洞一样看不到底。

终于，歇洛克眨了眨眼，他不能再等了，他迅速地脱掉了那件碍事的衣服，悄悄地如同幽灵一般滑走了。

不远处年轻的猎人扫视丛林，他勾起嘴角，抓着猎枪的带子跟上。

这只是一个开始，带歇洛克回来只是一个开始，接下来还有数不清的事情要做，迈克罗夫特一边在树林里紧随那个小小的身影前行，一边想到：

至少，他现在有了值得追逐的目标。


	4. Chapter 4

迈克罗夫特自认，关于黑森林最老资格的猎人也不敢说比他更熟悉，八岁之后的十年里，福尔摩斯继承人就把这儿当作庄园后院一样碾了个遍，但那时候他不知道森林里还有宝物……否则……迈克罗夫特已经估计到自己遗漏了哪。他不得不承认，即使愚钝如松鼠，用一生所有的时间来寻找坚果就可以从最聪明的人类那儿偷走食物。

他在森林里追寻着歇洛克的足迹，小男孩离开森林也有了不短的时间，时不时需要停下来辨别方向，如此便给了迈克罗夫特充足的时间。他若即若离，不会近到让歇洛克发现他，但也不会远到丢失男孩的去向——即便他大约清楚自己会去哪里。

他们正前往黑森林的腹地，已经超过了当年狼群袭击车队之后的用餐地点。再往里走一点，就要到狼窝了。迈克罗夫特对那儿很熟悉，毕竟曾经他就是来对这群狼赶尽杀绝的猎手之一，而之后两三年他都会来巡逻以确保没有遗留下任何后患。

歇洛克是在那之前就离开了呢还是正因为那次围剿才离开的呢，围猎发生在七年前的夏天，那时候歇洛克还不到四岁，按道理四岁的孩子应该会满地跑了，但从前没有人发现过森林里有婴孩活动的迹象，迈克罗夫特也没有发现过，母狼把它的孩子隐藏得很好不是吗。

十八岁的迈克罗夫特蹲下来查看了一下歇洛克经过的脚印——几乎看不到痕迹，这孩子的落脚点差不多全在树叶覆盖或者干燥的地面；男孩体重轻，由于体表没有厚厚的毛皮保护，遇到灌木或是荆棘他只能放慢脚步轻轻穿过，因此树林也就不会留下常有的动物强行经过的残痕；而只要是潮湿的泥土歇洛克就绝对会绕过去而不是留下“脚印”，这都是长期在森林生活中养成的习惯——除了躲避食肉动物，他还要避免猎人的追踪。

迈克罗夫特注意到，大多数时候，歇洛克都是手掌着地的，而不是猩猩那样用曲起的手指骨来增加前肢长度，可见歇洛克并不需要快速奔跑，所以他狩猎恐怕用的也不是狼群那样的方式，歇洛克能够在森林里成长到十岁才被发现不是没有道理。他会被人类捉住八成是猎枪的原因，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯咬了咬牙，他还没有系统检查过歇洛克的身体。

那孩子全身脏兮兮的，回头得给他好好洗个澡。

他们逐渐靠近了森林中部，这儿阴凉湿润，到处都是地衣组成的小片“草地”，石头上也全是绿色的苔藓，想在这儿继续隐蔽行踪就实在太难了，迈克罗夫特小心地避免打滑，跟在前面的小狼孩造成的“不知道是什么动物蹭过的痕迹”后面。

从头至尾歇洛克都是直奔目的地而去，方向和目标都非常清楚，迈克罗夫特心想，这孩子甩掉他后归心似箭，就好像有什么东西在召唤一样。

往前的路越来越难走，这一块是猎人们极少来的地区，青苔覆盖的乱石密布，深深浅浅的沟壑，一不小心脚卡住了就会很麻烦。除了小型的兔子，没什么值得的猎物会跑这儿来，擅长奔跑的鹿獐山羊等蹄类动物会在石头上滑倒继而万劫不复。迈克罗夫特已经不用看歇洛克的方向了，他知道目的地。

——是一个被猎人们称之为“无底洞”的，一个在乱石堆包围中的阴冷深潭一般黑漆漆的洞穴，名称起因是因为把石头丢进去，会听不到落地声，就好像没有底一样，火焰丢进去也会很快熄灭。

迈克罗夫特知道那是因为洞底有厚厚的森林堆积物，为此他曾经在十二岁的时候下去验证了，他是对的，洞穴大概有14英尺高（4.2米），底部是10英尺到7英尺直径的不规则圆形，坑坑洼洼，一片漆黑，呼吸困难。如果把火炬举过头顶还可以燃烧一阵子，但如此也照不到三分地，他当时有没有在昏暗的火光里仔细观察过呢，有的，那儿有动物生存过的痕迹。

站在洞穴上方，迈克罗夫特第一次如此憎恨自己对“无关紧要的事”不愿意多费一份心思的高傲态度；他不怕危险，却缺乏冒险精神，他喜欢事情按部就班井井有条，他没有料到对“琐事”的漫不经心和轻视，会付出如此巨大的代价。

从狩猎包里掏出绳索，他像多年前那样从石壁略微倾斜的一面攀援而下，毫无疑问歇洛克已经在里面了。

凭着记忆，迈克罗夫特在下降到洞穴的一半时抹掉了一块石头上后来生成的苔藓，露出了下面的岩石，狼爪的抓痕还深刻可辨——当年他分析是掉入了这个洞穴的狼拼命往外攀爬留下的痕迹，当然，最后它失败了，进来的动物除了人类，就没有出去过的。

那头狼的尸体就在洞穴的角落里，十二岁的迈克罗夫特发现时，那儿也只剩下了腐朽变质的皮毛骨头，而此时，迈克罗夫特举着火炬，能隐约看到残骸也依旧在那只是更加不成形状，歇洛克匍匐在那具尸体前面。

男孩对他的到来报以了敌视的怒吼，迈克罗夫特还能从声音中听出一丝惊惶。

几年前的拼图如今可以合上了：十一岁参加对狼群的围剿他还记得很清楚，当时猎人们分开去追捕逃走的狼，据估算，只有一匹漏网之鱼，而一年后来洞穴“探险”的迈克罗夫特和同伴发现了这只死去的母狼，所以猎人们认为黑森林的狼群已经被赶尽杀绝了。

迈克罗夫特举着火炬，让记忆照亮六年前，他在洞穴里除了发现了狼尸以外，还摸到了一些小型动物的骨头，和一些乱七八糟的残留排泄物（动物们有时会吃掉排泄物），这让他困惑了一阵子。

在火炬有限的光芒下，迈克罗夫特依稀记得自己怀疑过，一些小型动物掉进来倒也正常，但那些骨头并不是很长时间积累起来的，他当时做出了有另外一头狼在喂养这头掉进洞穴的母狼的结论，但那头狼再也没有被发现过。这是疑点，但这是黑森林，古老的森林对人类来说有太多谜题，十二岁的迈克罗夫特固然怀疑，却也万万没有把线索与“这可能是一个婴孩”联系在一起。

他错了，迈克罗夫特这一次再次环顾洞穴，当“一个孩子曾经在这儿生活过一段时间”的前提成立，回忆和现实都变得有迹可循——歇洛克曾在这儿缩成一团睡觉——这块石头曾经被一个小孩子搬动过——那儿是他的固定厕所——那么多的线索，迈克罗夫特不敢相信自己曾经忽略了这么多！

依据时间来判断，遭遇围猎之前婴儿就不在狼群中了，因为狼窝里从来未有过人类婴儿的迹象，况且，狼群不会容忍一头可以怀孕的母狼养育其他的小孩。唯一可行的解释就是母狼偷偷独自喂养着孩子，它大可把狼群捕猎的残羹剩饭带去给歇洛克吃。

之后，也许是因为大规模围猎狼群的缘故，逃走的母狼危机之中把歇洛克丢进了这个洞穴。之后一段时间不时来丢下食物，但是独个的狼想要捕猎已经非常困难，加上还有猎人们的围追堵截，母狼可能想要迁徙，但它必须把孩子弄出来，于是，它自己跳进了洞里，用尽所有力气攀爬到了洞穴的一半，把孩子送了出去……

而一个不满四岁的婴幼儿是怎么穿过黑森林到达了那么遥远的北方，就是一个十足困惑的谜题了。

迈克罗夫特的目光重新回到歇洛克身上，小男孩依旧怒视着他，拦在母狼尸体的前面。

福尔摩斯伯爵对这头母狼的情绪复杂，或许原本他有一丝感激这头畜生保留了他弟弟幼小的生命，但此时，懵懂不知的歇洛克对杀害了自己亲生父母的混账表露出的维护之情却激怒了迈克罗夫特。

它，它们，才是造成你和自己真正家人生离死别的罪魁祸首！

迈克罗夫特仅有的一丝怜悯心也不复存在，他不希望歇洛克把这个东西视作自己的“母亲”。

他走过去，“她不是你母亲，歇洛克，她是个强盗、小偷。”迈克罗夫特举着火把走近了两步，冷冷说道。他示意攀爬的绳子，“走吧歇利，离开这。”

歇洛克瞟了一眼绳子，但无动于衷，“离开，歇洛克，现在！”迈克罗夫特低声发怒道，说完才意识到自己的口气里带着一位伯爵的高傲。

哦不，他不能命令歇洛克，该死。

小男孩低了头，橙色的火光在他眼窝那儿造就了浓重的阴影，只有眼珠子反光；那一瞬间，迈克罗夫特以为自己看到的是狼的眼睛——透明发亮却冷酷无情，带着嗜血的残忍。

迈克罗夫特的准备晚了半秒，歇洛克朝他扑过来，他来不及保护火把，被仰面撞到在地，下一刻歇洛克把木头从他手中扫了进了狭小的角落，迈克罗夫特抓住男孩的臂膀把他从自己身上掀下去，但掉进缝隙的火把很快就熄灭了。

顿时被不透光的黑布蒙上眼睛一样，突如其来的黑暗对他们二人都会造成混乱，但比起野兽，人类的五感要退化得多。

歇洛克很可能会杀了他，是的，因为现在已经回到了黑森林，回到了“家”，自己没有存在的必要了。

这就是那孩子的眼睛在那一瞬间告诉他的事实。

*

一辆马车驶过，顿时在这个不小的城里激起波澜：“福尔摩斯伯爵回来了！”

“他去哪了？你看马车这么风尘仆仆。”

“他是从伦敦回来吗！听说又要和法国打仗了！伯爵一定知道怎么回事！”

马车在拉特的药店稍作停留，有名的红胡子波尔进了店门，好奇的人们躲躲闪闪地在外面观望；不多会儿，波尔就走了出来，药店主人兼医师拉特紧跟在后面：“如果伯爵阁下还有什么需要，尽管来找我，随时恭候。”

波尔对他点点头，上了马车离开。围观群众顿时七嘴八舌：“伯爵病了吗？出了什么事？波尔找你买什么？”

拉特枯瘦伶仃，有两撇细细的白色山羊胡子，称上他尖尖的鹰钩鼻，看上去像一个老谋深算的商人而不是医师，年过半百的他眉毛一竖：“有病的进来！”说罢叼着一个跟他脑袋一样大的烟斗进里门去，门口的人也只好散了。

接下来马车拜访了不少商铺，都是些有历史的、和福尔摩斯庄园交往甚密的老店主，有锁匠福克斯、铁匠亨特、布料店的老裁缝霍尔先生等等，福尔摩斯先生是他们的老主顾，从两代之前就是了。

因此，当马车离去，人们好奇地打听这是出了什么事，这些老店家全都一问三不知，只有老裁缝先生慈祥地告诉他们：“福尔摩斯先生是个多好的孩子啊，真是个好孩子。”……众所周知这位七十多岁的老先生除了本行不迷糊以外，其他时候都是老糊涂上身的。

这伯爵阁下到底在捣鼓什么事呢，众人议论纷纷，他们是那样好奇，毕竟对于大多数人来说，那位尊贵的先生只存在于“听说”里而已。

*

黑森林的洞穴里，安静得可以听到虫子在泥土里耸动，迈克罗夫特背靠着石壁，他的眼睛逐渐适应了漆黑的环境，他顺着绳子降落下来时顺着石壁把上面的苔藓和灰尘什么的抹掉了一些，好让头上的光线更多一点反射下来，现在看来是对的。

歇洛克没有再攻击他——火炬灭掉后的那一时间是最好的时机，但年轻却老道的猎人没有给他机会。

迈克罗夫特在火炬熄灭之后就地打了个滚靠到了石壁上，歇洛克找不到进攻的空隙——即使是黑暗中面对面他也不是成年人的对手，他们僵持了一会儿，垂下来的绳子末端消失在视线中，谁先试图去攀爬，毫无疑问就是把后背暴露在了另一个人面前。

而现在的情况，迈克罗夫特反而是占优势的，他已经开始习惯了黑暗，有枪，体格强壮，更聪明。而歇洛克更熟悉森林和这个洞穴，更懂得运用自己每一个武器比如牙齿，而且他的战斗意志也远远胜过对方。

他不想再被关起来了，即便面前这个人至今为止也没有伤害他，反而带他回了“家”，但歇洛克全身每一个细胞都在表示不欢迎人类。

而迈克罗夫特是有计划要把弟弟带回家的，但不妨实话说，他并不知道该怎么做。

“好吧，我们又回到马车里了，”迈克罗夫特仰头，叹气，“我不想把你锁起来，歇洛克，我不想，即使那样会容易很多。你是我弟弟，不是我的犯人，当然，我秘书的意见是，可以暂时先限制你的行动，比如不让你离开庄园，让你熟悉了我、家人、整个人类环境后再慢慢放开你——这是一个不错的办法，如果是别的孩子，我会这样做。”福尔摩斯伯爵的声音在洞穴里回响，他的声线柔和、干脆，因此被回音包围着也没有浑浊，确保他们两个人都能听清楚。

“但我改变了主意，见到你之后。”迈克罗夫特说道，他并不像是在对着歇洛克说话，因为距离的关系，歇洛克依旧挡在狼尸前面，依旧是随时可以一跃而起的姿势，警惕的眼睛一直在盯着他——这纯粹是黑暗中迈克罗夫特的直觉，有人在很认真地注视你的感觉。

“我绝不……因为这种原因把你关起来，歇洛克，这不是你的错，你不应该承担……我失误的后果，不过最主要的是，普通的办法恐怕永远也达不到我的目的，不，我不会那么做。”

迈克罗夫特说着，把背着的枪取下来，虽然看不到，但依旧凭着手感熟练填装上火药，见状的歇洛克如果真是狼，此时一定竖起了全身的毛龇出了犬牙，“我不会绑住你，歇利，但是我要你回家，不是这个地方，你真正的家。”

说罢，呯！

震耳欲聋的枪声要把洞穴轰塌一般，碎石、耳鸣、火药、烟雾、灰尘……歇洛克所依赖的视觉听觉嗅觉甚至触觉都难以奏效了，洞穴在震颤，他不知道迈克罗夫特现在在哪个方位，但是他几乎是本能地扑向了自己身后——母狼尸体的位置。

“嗷呜！”

在那儿，迈克罗夫特在那儿，他们相撞，滚在一起，歇洛克拼死地企图咬死这个人，他简直发了狂，一个十一岁的发育不良的小孩不要命起来饶是迈克罗夫特也难以招架，况且现在洞穴里的环境差透了，他们呼吸困难，眼睛刺痛，耳朵里嗡嗡作响；迈克罗夫特不得不用尽所有办法阻止对方伤害自己，而拼死挣扎的歇洛克的牙齿终于逮到了他前臂一块皮肉，“啊！！！”迈克罗夫特痛得叫出了声，在这万分紧急的一刻——又不能往后抽手，除非那块肉真不打算要了。他怒吼一声，一手提起歇洛克，被咬住的那只手反而朝歇洛克牙齿上压，以全身的力道把男孩顶在了石壁上。

现在，歇洛克的两只手被一只大手抓在头顶，头被一只手臂抵在墙上，成年人的身躯抵在他腿间，踢蹬都毫无用处，这不再是歇洛克咬住了迈克罗夫特，而是后者用自己的血肉肌骨卡在前者的齿间，鲜血不断从伤口里渗出来，不多时，血腥就与火药气味一样浓烈了。

“哈……”迈克罗夫特喘着气，而歇洛克几乎要喘不过气，他的嘴被迫张开着，血液和唾液难以吞咽，他开始扭头企图逃开嘴里的“束缚”，但迈克罗夫特不让。

“……哈……哈，记住这个……歇洛克……记住，人血的味道……这可能还得花上你几次时间，不过……我会让你记住，我的血……不是一件好事。”

迈克罗夫特每个字仿佛鼓槌敲打在歇洛克耳边，每个单词都咬牙切齿带着疼痛，歇洛克挣扎着，血液和唾液的混合体从他嘴角溢出，也进入了他无法闭合的气管；他呛到了，开始咳嗽，默数了几下后迈克罗夫特松开了他，男孩从石壁上滑落在地，趴在地上剧烈地仿佛要把肺清空一般地呛咳着。

而当他终于从窒息中恢复过来，却发现，洞穴里只剩下了他一个人，而垂下来的绳索早已停止了抖动。

歇洛克第一反应是回到母狼尸体的位置，那片腐朽得变成一片一片碎屑的皮毛骨头已经四散开来，歇洛克的双手在这片黑暗中四处摸索了一会儿，接着以他最像狼的声音发出了愤怒的咆哮。

已经跑得很远了的迈克罗夫特听到后略微顿了顿，但他头也没有回，继续分辨方向，力图以最短的距离离开森林。

如果此时有进山的猎人撞见，会觉得十分诡异——背着猎枪的人满身血污却依旧身手矫健地奔跑，而他即便一身狼狈也能看出穿着的不是寻常猎人的廉价老旧的布料；这个人一只手臂半曲在胸前护着怀里的一个什么东西，袖子上血迹斑斑，就好似那是他遍寻不着的宝贝，狼狈的脸上带着只能用“狂喜”来形容的表情。

谁会想到这样子的一个人，居然是声名远播的数十万英亩土地的主人，福尔摩斯第四代伯爵大人？

一边跑，迈克罗夫特控制不住嘴边的微笑，歇洛克，歇洛克，我们回家。


	5. Chapter 5

绝少有一个地标像福尔摩斯庄园这样以拥有者的姓氏作为前缀来介绍给不明所以的旅客，由于离黑森林只有数英里远——往往一提起这茬，人们就会在脑海里勾勒出一幅画面：黑色高耸的城墙和竖直细长的尖塔上古怪的装饰在月色下闪着寒光。

但实际上对于这座比邻黑森林、坐落在高地上的华美宫邸，当地人们提起她都充满爱怜——是的，她。

上一代福尔摩斯家的女主人是位法国女画家的姊妹，充分发挥了艺术家的遗传天份着手参与了修缮和扩建，苏塞克斯城堡变得不再像一座传统的有军事价值的“城堡”了；这栋宫殿一般的宅邸依旧宏伟壮丽，即便原来的六个塔楼拆掉了四个，只剩下两个略秀气一点儿的小圆顶点缀在主体建筑两侧，温柔的白色大理石仿佛给她咄咄逼人的尖锐棱角包裹以华美的蕾丝，好似一个出身高贵却有着浪漫奔放做派的美丽女人，简直要男人们愿意为她去死。

庄园主人迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯主要活动的房间基本上都集中在他的藏书室周围区域，苏塞克斯有真正的藏书室，从地板到天花板的书架里摆放的都是正品书籍，而不只是刷了书脊漆面的木料填充物——像某些人家装饰的那样。

迈克罗夫特在书房招待重要的客人，他的卧室和书房相邻，都在建筑物的南边，太阳从初生到西落都能照耀到，它们连着同一个气派的露台；台下是一人高的篱墙，这个季节正点缀着大朵蔷薇，在露台能眺望花园和延绵草地，还能看到不远处幽静的树林——那可不是黑森林。

迈克罗夫特热爱在露台喝下午茶。

而他十六岁之后还养成了一个习惯，当他不需要狩猎也没有特定的拜访安排时，经常在六点到七点半这段时间一个人待着，他关上书房的门，没有人会靠近苏塞克斯的东南角。

此时，庄园的主人已经结束了一次短期旅行回到自己的住所。

那天他可谓极其狼狈。等候在森林边缘的男管家哈罗德和波尔眼看夕阳西下主人还没从森林里出来，差点都要违背命令带着仆人进去找人了，后来他们就着十点最后一丝阳光看到了一缕青烟，进去找到了他们的主人。

迈克罗夫特筋疲力尽坐在一棵树下，被火炬的光芒刺得眯起眼睛，也不知道看清楚是谁没，直苦笑：“我想我忘了黑森林有多大，波尔……我还低估了他惹祸的能力，我的错。”

他指的当然是血肉模糊的左手，他没因为失血晕眩在黑森林哪块地方真是运气，以至于拉特医生赶到庄园给他缝针的时候，取了老花镜盯着伤口看了半分钟：“您可真是招惹了不得了的猎物啊福尔摩斯阁下。”

“是啊。”迈克罗夫特对着老医生笑道。

伯爵阁下在庄园养着伤，文件照样每天处理、接待客人、访问友人，至少两天骑马出去一次……他就算不拿枪，也爱在马背上看猎犬们追着兔子跑一阵，他认为不能因为有伤势做借口就怠懒。

秘书和摩尔一个星期后到家，受伤的母马罗茜也回来了，就连摩尔后来买的那匹营养不良的瘦马都壮了不少，也不知道他怎么养的。秘书先生去向伯爵汇报任务，也不知道说了什么，后来迈克罗夫特把新买的那匹马送给了摩尔说是做“补偿”。

跟着秘书和摩尔回来的似乎不仅是那匹马。

庄园里总有奇怪的事情发生，园丁们大概最先意识到。

花园的水桶被挪动了位置，这还好说，储藏室的锁坏了，倒也不特别奇怪，他们辛苦修剪好的篱墙被不知道什么动物给弄出一个洞来就不那么愉快了，还有人踩坏了园丁们刚插好的珍贵花苗！这下捅了马蜂窝，他们把情况反应给了庄园外围管事的波尔，车夫决定再观察看看。

但花园里奇怪的事情没有停歇，甚至连迈克罗夫特都察觉到庄园里嘈杂不停，那时候正是下午茶时间，他自己走出去询问，只见马厩那边围了很多下人。

人们一见他都顿时安静下来，波尔急忙上来解释：“马匹受了惊，我们正在检查是不是庄园里进来了狐狸野狗，躲在哪儿吓着这些孩子们了。”

“嗯，找到了吗？狐狸？”迈克罗夫特在马厩周围看了一圈，回头含笑问。

波尔看看摩尔，疑惑地摇头，只见他们的主人踱步到自己的爱驹梅尔维尔面前，马儿喷着气和他打招呼，迈克罗夫特拍拍马头，对波尔和摩尔说：“不用担心，这只狐狸不会伤害马匹的。”

周围的人里似乎只有波尔两兄弟知道他在说什么。

后来，花园里稍微安分了点，但城堡开始有怪事出没：明明关好的窗户转眼又被打开；女仆们聚集在休息室里喝下午茶，结果厨房里的锅子自己打翻了；晾好的床单上有脏兮兮的黑印；城堡洁白的大理石地板上时不时有泥土出现，男管家哈罗德责备了负责人，于是这位男仆在下级仆人休息室里质问是不是有人在跟他对着干，后来他终于有一次注意到一个泥土擦痕，就好像有人在上面摔倒了然后手脚并用爬起来似的——那块地板刚刚打了蜡还没有防滑处理，庄园里的人不会这么不小心的。

男管家哈罗德百思不得其解，出于各种原因他也不愿意和女仆们的总管丹弗斯太太交流看法。

这样不知不觉，就过了半个多月。

奇怪的事一而再再而三发生，迈克罗夫特倒是沉得住气，可女管家丹弗斯太太忍不住了。

两年前苏塞克斯庄园总管年老体迈离职后，迈克罗夫特就没有再招募过总管，原本如此以来应该是男管家哈罗德负责起总管的任务，然而除了有客人到来的情况以外，平时在苏塞克斯却更多是女管家丹弗斯太太负责，或许是因为她才是上一任伯爵在世时就任职于此的“老人”，她的年纪比哈罗德大得多，资历自然也深得多，她在苏塞克斯的存在感仅次于伯爵本人。

一日清晨，迈克罗夫特用完早餐，丹弗斯太太在餐桌边多停留了一会儿，迈克罗夫特饮了一口咖啡，头也不抬：“说罢，丹弗斯太太。”

“没什么，阁下，只是昨晚后门又破了一块玻璃，是这个星期第二次了。”

“有人进来的痕迹吗？”迈克罗夫特抬头问。

“没有发现，先生。”

“丢失了什么东西吗这次？”

“暂时没有，先生。”

“换一块玻璃，那么。”福尔摩斯先生抬一下眼，目光在女管家腰间别着的钥匙串上掠过。

丹弗斯太太似乎还有话要说，她凌厉的眉毛像勃朗峰顶一样拱起，深黑色的眼珠总有一半藏在上眼皮下面，大概是因为她总是扬着头视察城堡事务需要眯着眼好看清楚每个细节的缘故，她尖尖的嘴角下坠，唇线几乎和她的尖下巴凑成一个四边形。

作为女管家兼一半总管，她的确干得不赖，苏塞克斯的一切都井井有条。

“当然，”女管家回答，“当然……十点以前就会换好的，先生。”

迈克罗夫特点点头，垂下的眼睑后眼神深邃。

第二天，迈克罗夫特从贴身男仆威廉那打听到丹弗斯太太训斥一个女仆偷吃了食物。

“茉莉很伤心，她坚称自己没有偷吃，先生，我相信她没有。”年轻的威廉比迈克罗夫特大两岁，长得不错但不是很机灵，常常一件事要吩咐两次才能被那颗小脑瓜受理，不过他是迄今为止在贴身男仆这个位置呆得最久的人。有一段时间迈克罗夫特甚至没有贴身男仆，因为他说他找不到合适的，幸好这不是伦敦，不然还不知道会怎么被上流沙龙炒作谈资呢。

“可怜的茉莉，您不会开除她的吧？大人？”威廉看到主人正在微笑，不禁担忧。

“哦放心，威廉，丹弗斯太太不会辞退她的，还有什么事发生吗，威廉？”迈克罗夫特看起来似乎心情很好。

就这样又过了几天，丹弗斯太太的眉毛纠得越来越紧了，哈罗德终于直接和主人讨论了这件事，迈克罗夫特对此的看法是：“静观其变，哈罗德，这没什么大不了的，每一座有历史的古堡别墅里都会发生些有趣的奇怪事，好吗？”

既然庄园主人这么说，哈罗德便给仆人们传达了这一讯息。

但这可阻止不了百十来号人私底下议论纷纷：伯爵阁下出门“访友”，还受了伤，一同出门的波尔和摩尔甚至克拉克都只字不提那次旅途、认识了什么人、见到了什么事——能跟着主人一同出行是极大的荣誉，以往他们回来后都会炫耀自己所见所得，这之后还不断发生怪事。

把这些东西综合起来，渐渐地，一个观点开始成型：

——上次一个女仆不小心听到——我才不会说是谁，她听到那位来拜访的苏格兰场警官提到了福尔摩斯先生的弟弟！他有一个弟弟，十年前就在那场灾难里去世了才对！可为什么现在要提起那个孩子？加上现在冒出来的这么多奇事……没人看到是谁干的！这个世界上只有什么东西能做到？天哪！他弟弟的鬼魂回来了！我的天啊！听说那天晚上有人看到了！白色的影子在走廊上飘过！吓死人了！！

联系起波尔驾着马车回来的那一天所发生的事，难怪苏赛克斯庄园上下对此事讳莫如深，完全能够解释嘛！

顿时，这个言论在整个郡里传播开来，不管是早上女人们的散步闲聊或是周末的教堂礼拜，还是每天的下午茶以及晚上的聚餐，这段时间所有人都在讨论“福尔摩斯庄园里的鬼魂”，可怜的福尔摩斯伯爵当初经受了那么巨大的损失，现在居然还要被自己亲爱弟弟的鬼魂纠缠……

迈克罗夫特对此有所耳闻——别忘了威廉会告诉他所有他想知道的事。他对此没有特殊看法，至少威廉没觉得主人有表现出任何不高兴的情绪，相反，伯爵大人扬起眉毛，发出好奇的声音：“哦？他们都这样说？”他们家主人真是胸怀宽大的人不是吗。

迈克罗夫特的确对此毫不在意，别人怎么想、看法是不是靠近现实，对他的计划都毫无妨碍，不过……很快，他察觉到有人进过自己的房间。

东西都没有明显的挪动痕迹，但迈克罗夫特知道有人进来过了，他轻轻一笑，看了一眼窗外，本应从内栓起的窗户此时却可以随手推开。

当天夜里，迈克罗夫特写完他新养成的习惯——记日记，遣退了贴身男仆，检查了卧室的门窗都关严实了，才吹灭蜡烛回到床上放下自己四柱床周边的帘幕。

夜深了，夜风在窗外呼呼扇过，屋内漆黑静谧。

过了很久，整个大宅子里的人们都安歇了。最后一个低级女仆都熄灭烛火爬上她的木板床进入梦乡，就连警觉如丹弗斯太太的人都难以被吵醒的时候，主人的卧室门口传来响动，一开始是轻微的叩响，好似指甲尖敲门那样轻微，接着门把轻轻转动，又停了一阵没有声响，才咔嗒一声，门微微开了一条细缝。

一个人影闪进来，随即带进来的还有一股微风。

人影小小的，一看就知道还是孩儿，弓着腰四肢着地，无声无息地在迈克罗夫特的卧室里爬动，来到床边他抬起上半身，围着床嗅着帘幕的味道，很快他就转开了头，但并没有一一去嗅闻卧室里的其他物品，他似乎知道目的地，在这伸手不见五指的空间里，他就好像能看到一切，没有迟疑地穿过了这间豪华的、宽敞的、贵族卧室，朝着另一侧的房门而去。

那是通向书房的门。

他迅速摸到了门锁，极其细微的金属撞击声响起，他有一串钥匙。

是哪一片呢，黑影窸窸窣窣地在门锁边动作着，似乎传达出这样一个信息。

这时，呲一声，角落里一根火柴划响。

“晚上好，歇洛克，来找你的朋友？”

*

秘书回来的第一天，他就对福尔摩斯伯爵临时改变的计划十分不解，“您确定吗先生？”秘书先生说，“我不是质疑您的决定，只要您确定的话。”

迈克罗夫特漫不经心地瞟了他一眼，他对待其他仆人们从来不用这样的眼神，而秘书先生马上回答：“明白了先生，我会按照您的计划行事。”

离开前，秘书先生握着门把手迟疑地回头：“抱歉先生，我能多问一句吗？”

“嗯哼。”迈克罗夫特正在回复一封信件。

“您为什么这么有信心他会跟随而来？”

福尔摩斯伯爵暂停了书写的羽毛笔，他抿着嘴用柔软的羽毛擦着自己的下巴，这瞬间孩子气的动作不禁让人记起来，他才十八岁。

迈克罗夫特似乎在思考怎么回答，几秒钟后显示他并不是在思考答案，而是沉浸到了那个答案中去了：“因为……他告诉了我。”

庄园主在说这句话时，年轻的脸上是符合他年龄的笑容，就像收到了满意的圣诞礼物。

*

迈克罗夫特点燃火柴的瞬间，歇洛克迅速蹿到了床柱后，他拉开床帘发出的响声又再次把他吓一跳，他惊恐跳离原地，这才看到床上空无一人，而角落里的家伙才是这儿的主人——当然如果他这一个多月来的观察没有错的话——他没错。

坐在扶手椅里的迈克罗夫特点燃了身边支架上的蜡烛，一根，又一根，不紧不慢。

迈克罗夫特点燃了足够的蜡烛后，摇摇手腕熄灭火柴，这才正眼看向他的床，对小男孩微笑，歇洛克对那笑容明显消化不良，男孩往后又退了退。

伯爵注意到，歇洛克身上未着寸缕，但他的身体比之前看上去干净了一些，难怪他现在进入苏塞克斯已经不会留下明显的痕迹了呢，小孩子学会在门口蹭鞋底了。他举动间带起的风有着森林泥土的味道，但同时还有一丝酒窖里木桶的香味——这似乎说明了这个人之前藏在哪。

歇洛克戒备地瞪着他，明明他们相处时间很短，迈克罗夫特却已经十分熟悉这眼神，他微微笑起来：“我很佩服，这么短的时间内你能偷到丹弗斯太太的钥匙串，印象深刻。”

对此的回应是小狼孩发出嘶嘶的威胁。

迈克罗夫特不为所动，“你能把钥匙还来吗？丹弗斯太太会恨你的，那可不是好事。”

没有反应，如果那持续而低沉的嘶吼不算的话。

迈克罗夫特笑了，他眨眨眼，在椅子里调整了坐姿，“你想知道‘他’在哪，不是吗？你的‘朋友’。”说着，他的手伸向睡袍后，变戏法似的掏出一个布包，歇洛克紧紧地盯着他，随着布料一层蹭拨开，他的眼眶扩大了一圈。

他失去了方才的警戒——倒不是说他不警戒了，小男孩焦躁地前前后后“踱步”，像一匹想要往前走又不敢的小马一样四肢不断点地，他踟躇着，眼睛盯着迈克罗夫特手里的东西，喉咙里发出不耐烦的低吼，警惕又焦躁地原地打转。

迈克罗夫特抬眼看他，歇洛克更像琴弦一样绷紧，他惊恐愤怒参杂的双眼圆睁，迈克罗夫特站起来，在狼孩几要刺入皮肉的目光中走近，当他靠近到了某个程度，狼孩飞速地逃窜到了房间另一个角落里拉开距离。

但迈克罗夫特似乎并不是为了迫近他，而是走到床边，点燃床头的烛台后在床边坐下，似乎完全不在意房间里另外一个人的存在。

好几盏烛台的光芒让卧室里被照得温暖昏黄，烛光微微摇曳，把迈克罗夫特低垂的侧脸剪出一个轮廓；剪影中他那标志性的鼻梁犹如刀劈一样让人过目难忘，而他专注地看着展开在他腿上的布包，布料已经完全敞开了，其实只是几块手帕。

他的神态是那样放松，微微弓着的肩膀，弯曲的腰背，温柔抚摸着手帕包裹的物事。

或许是被这毫无威胁的场面影响，或许是对那东西的强烈欲望战胜了恐惧和警惕，歇洛克缓慢地、曲线迂回地靠近了四柱床，烛光荡漾在他们之间，歇洛克一眨也不眨地盯着迈克罗夫特的脸慢慢挪步，越来越近，越来越近了，他近到了只要微微抬起身就能看到陷在对方双腿缝隙的东西。

那是一个破损的玩偶。

迈克罗夫特在歇洛克五个月的时候亲手做的，玩偶的关节是弹簧，轻微晃动这个小人就会手舞足蹈。

玩偶的脸和七八岁的迈克罗夫特很像。

当他不能陪伴在歇利身边的时候，妈咪会晃着这个人偶逗小儿子：“瞧啊宝贝，这是谁？这是谁？”

迈克罗夫特曾在雨水中捡到了被撕裂的一半，而玩偶有脸和手的另一半从未找到过。

此时，躺在手帕中间的，正是终于相逢的半身。

哥哥抬起头，露出一丝不好意思的笑容：“八岁的我，画技很拙劣呢歇洛克，我都快不记得了，原来曾经把自己画成这样子。”

说罢，他把手帕捧起来，里面还没有被修好的小东西的手脚因为这动静晃悠着，尖尖的鼻子咧着的嘴，看起来是那么快乐。

“还给你，”他轻声说，朝着歇洛克递过去，“你一定很想他。”

以至于你跳进洞穴第一件事就是找到他，并在我到来之时急急忙忙藏好他。迈克罗夫特没有说出口的推论湮灭在他轻柔的尾音中。

“这是你的。”

歇洛克对迈克罗夫特伸出的手露出短暂的后撤，但那几乎只是人类的条件反射罢了——后退一点儿才能更清楚地看见出现在面前的事物。

这是属于他的玩偶，他一直紧紧拽着的，即使在乌黑孤单的洞窟里也日复一日夜复一夜陪伴着他的朋友，他无数次用手指确认过朋友脸上油彩的笔迹——他那么熟悉的，唯一的朋友。

现在，歇洛克歪着头，似乎在思考为什么他阔别已久的老朋友会和刚出现没有几天的陌生人长得那么像？


	6. Chapter 6

那一日后，苏赛克斯又恢复了往日的平静，就连之前的诸多怪事都销声匿迹了。

迈克罗夫特依旧是老样子，事实上，就跟之前有怪事发生的一个多月那样若无其事，别说是替他处理杂事的波尔这阵子一直纳闷，连秘书也总是偷偷瞟老板的脸色，可实在看不出什么，又不敢问，或者不能问，只能憋着。

一如往常，晴朗的天气迈克罗夫特会在露台喝下午茶，同座的还有邻镇来看望他的友人摩根爵士。

“我觉得，亲爱的福尔摩斯，你应该去度个假，巴斯不错，我本人当然不相信那些鬼魂的鬼话，哦对你弟弟并无冒犯之意，他不幸去世时还是个只会爬的孩子！看在上帝份上，庆幸你不是会受到那些无聊谣言影响的人，不过你应该去度个假，等你回来的时候，这些荒唐的言论就会烟消云散了。”老爵士一番好意，迈克罗夫特点头笑纳了，他正要说话，爵士突然扶了扶鼻梁上夹着的眼镜，“等等……那是什么？你的猎狗吗？”

迈克罗夫特返身看去，修剪整齐的花园里只有方方正正的篱墙，哪有猎狗的痕迹？他扫了一遍整个视野，目光在一个方向稍做停留后，回身微笑说：

“您大概是眼花了，我亲爱的爵士，不到周末狩猎时间我是不会把那些小家伙们放出来的，您看见的可能是园丁的孩子，才十一岁，非常可爱。”

“哦……是吗，好吧，我该换一副眼镜了或许，嗯……你应该去度个假，孩子，度个假。”

迈克罗夫特不置可否，“你是担心城堡吗？我看丹弗斯太太会照管好的，”老先生依旧习惯叫她城堡，“我下周就要去巴斯了，你和我一起去吧？艾米会很高兴有你做伴儿的，她老跟我提起你。”

“我也想念她的陪伴，”伯爵笑着点头，“但我最近——”

他正要说什么，秘书先生敲了敲露台的玻璃门，“抱歉打搅您……”经过同意后走过来递上一份简信。

迈克罗夫特扫了一眼蜡封，眼廓微微眯起，迅速地拆开来。

就在爵士品茶的功夫他看完了那封信，并拢手掌指尖支在下巴上，他沉默了一会儿，起身端起茶壶给爵士续了杯中国茶，说：“您看怎么样，我就去度个假，明天就出发。”

“哦！好极了！去哪？”

“伦敦。”

* 

伦敦的社交圈巴不得迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯来，他们虽然总当着面笑他是个“守着乡下的土地主”，但背后没人敢这么说。

据说只要福尔摩斯一旦回到伦敦，每天的邀约回信都能跑断小厮的腿——这当然是夸张了；秘书先生和波尔也很忙，一个要为他办理相关事宜，一个则要时刻准备着马车以便随时能带着主人出行。

留在庄园内的还有两个经验丰富的管家，但他还是经常去信做些叮嘱和询问。

“你看起来……有些焦虑，这可真少见福尔摩斯，情况有这么糟糕吗？”一天他的朋友乔治在会面快结束的时候说道，伯爵有些诧异，“不，只是我的私事，与我们刚才讨论的内容没有关系。”

“那就好，”乔治长舒一口气，“每次看到你皱眉都会让我减寿几年，你知道。”

迈克罗夫特哈哈一笑：“希望我的建议能弥补我造成的损失。”

乔治点着头，“用你的眼光给卡罗琳选一把扇子吧，我又能多活几年，不列颠会感谢你的。”

那把扇子一选就选了两个星期，乔治非常喜欢他的新妻子，而作为年轻人他们夫妇又非常喜欢年轻的福尔摩斯伯爵陪伴，回苏塞克斯的行程便一再押后。

等到启程，他已经离开苏塞克斯三个星期了。

他在车上一直催波尔加快脚步，马车夫心里嘀咕就是在外面住了三个月也不见得这么急切。

马车刚一踏上本镇的边界，车夫就看到男管家哈罗德带着家仆从路边迎上来，哈罗德看到自家主人简直要亲吻大地，“上帝！老爷！”他叫道，迈克罗夫特瞅着他，似乎在忍笑，让他上了自己的马车。

“您的回信……我不得不说，老爷，您的回信是头一次……头一次对解决问题派不上一丁点儿用场！原谅我，但是，上帝啊！这到底是怎么回事？它……他，到底想干什么！？”说到后面，男管家似乎都要崩溃了。

迈克罗夫特看着他的表情却恰好相反，带着宽容的笑意，取出自己的白兰地酒瓶拧开盖子递过去。

“感谢！老天！”哈罗德瞪着酒喊道，接过去小心翼翼地抿了一口，像是某种琼浆玉液似的捧着。

很快，波尔驾驶的马车就带着他们到了苏赛克斯，外观看上去和伯爵离开时并无二致，马车沿着碎石路进入庄园，一路景色都依旧，到了大门口，迈克罗夫特走下车来，取下手套抬头看自家门。

“这是第几扇？”他回头问。

“四……大人。”身后的哈罗德闷闷不乐回答，手里还攥着伯爵的扁酒壶。

波尔好像对此事完全不知情，跟下来的秘书翻个白眼，掏出自己怀里的一个小本和一支铅笔，记录着什么。

“发生了什么事？”波尔偷偷问秘书，对方写着东西眼睛也不抬：“别忘了你曾经拜访过的那些店家，我确定他们都派上了用场。”说完，就跟着伯爵的步伐走进宅子里去了，留下波尔若有所思，最后摇摇头，等仆人们把主人的行李搬下来就把马赶回马厩去。

苏赛克斯的内部装潢，不住在里面的人几乎看不出有什么异样。

“窗帘换了三次，每一次都是最好的布料，老爷。”丹弗斯太太走在迈克罗夫特身边，阴郁着脸色跟主人汇报，“茶厅的地毯是第五张，墙面粉了两次。这张餐桌是乔治一世时期的，老爷，而原来那张是……”

“斯图亚特产，这不重要，桌子只要能用就行。继续，丹弗斯太太。”迈克罗夫特摇了一下手指朝内走去，“虽然我希望他没有毁掉我的书桌，我还挺喜欢它的抽屉……哦，他给我换了一张书桌。”迈克罗夫特轻快说着走进自己的书房。

“这是能找到的最接近的选择了，老板。”秘书站在门口，一边在小本上记录一边说。

“我看看……橡木面漆全手工十八世纪初……也许更迟一些，十年，不会更多，嗯丹麦式……上一个主人是文艺复兴爱好者，法国……阿尔萨斯人，准确说，他们居然会出让这么一件精品。”年轻人嘀咕着拉开抽屉，朝里看了看，又关上，“很不错。”他雇主说着敲了敲桌面，咚咚的声音很好听。

“非常荣幸。”

“好了，你们都下去吧，丹弗斯太太留下。”迈克罗夫特坐下，体会新书桌的手感。女管家关上了门。

“老爷。”

“丹弗斯太太。”

“您祖父在世的时候我就为儿工作了，您知道，这些房间里的每一件家具我都擦拭过上千次，您祖母——老福尔摩斯伯爵夫人非常喜欢她卧室里那张桌子，‘瞧这些花纹多好看切里尔’她说‘我喜欢它们精致小巧的模样。’我记得清清楚楚，先生，那是上一代老爷送给她的，可是……”

丹弗斯太太上前一步：“可是却被无情地损坏了，尊敬的大人！那孩子——那个孩子破坏了一切！他把珍贵的瓷器打碎！撕毁祖先们的肖像！砸掉了先人的……和您的胸像！我不明白！您却不允许仆人们抓住他！克拉克说那是您的命令——”

“没错，是的。”

“我不明白！苏赛克斯数百年来在当地备受尊敬，到了伦敦也没人说她一句不好的话！可是现在！老爷？您为什么允许……您怎么能允许一个野孩子在……您继承的庄园里乱来！您不在乎您伟大家族的声誉吗？”丹弗斯太太及其冲动了，可她还是稳住了自己，说完一番话后又把身体摆正，收起下颌深吸了一口气，“我不明白，老爷，您怎么能，这样做。”

“丹弗斯太太，”迈克罗夫特摸着新书桌（只是对他来说）的桌面，顿了顿，站起来环顾四周，“苏赛克斯不会因为换了一两件家具就更名改姓，我尊敬的管家太太，不过他的确是有些反应过度，这倒是出乎我的意料——你确定庄园里没有人做出过激行为吗丹弗斯太太？”

管家太太面无表情——严厉就是她的本色，“我不认为有，老爷。”

迈克罗夫特看了她一会儿，点点头，“那么……”

他正要继续说，花园里传来喊叫声：“是他！是他！”

迈克罗夫特闻声推开落地窗奔出去，园丁们冲着树林的方向：“他往那边跑掉了！”

“你们吓到他了？”站在高高的露台边，伯爵高声询问。

“没有！老爷！我们都躲着他呢！”园丁们申诉，迈克罗夫特望着“来客”逃走的方向皱眉，“波尔！”他喊道，翻身越过了栏杆，“啊！”仆人们惊呼，只见他们的伯爵大人踩在露台的围栏边缘，向下滑到栏杆底部降低了落地高度后一松手，就这么从二楼掉在了一楼的花丛里。

丹弗斯太太从二楼冲出上半身就差没尖叫了，下面的人涌上去，迈克罗夫特已经从花丛里冒了出来，大家七手八脚要去扶他，他却只顾着往前走，大伙只好帮他摘掉头上的树叶拍掉他衣服上的乱屑。

“先生！”波尔速度果真快，已经牵着梅尔维尔疾奔过来，“要我跟着吗先生？”忠实的马车夫问道。

“没必要，不过你大概可以做你想做的。”一边说着一边跳上爱马，接过他们扔上来的猎枪，年轻的伯爵便朝着猎物追去。

* 

苏赛克斯庄园外的树林后面还有一大片佃户的农田，之后是一条有时是溪水有时是小河的水流。跨过去后还有一英里远的杂草地和稀树林，这才算是初步靠近了黑森林。

站在山岗上看，森林的方向白雾弥漫，天空显得格外低垂。

迈克罗夫特驱马而下，灌木浓密起来，眼看黑森林就在面前。

突然，一个东西从草甸里跳出来，马受惊一个急刹掀起前腿嘶鸣，“该死！”迈克罗夫特往旁边一扑。

还不等他滚在地里回过神来，一个黑影挡住了阳光立在了他上方，迈克罗夫特一时看不清他的样子，当然他知道是谁，于是他先偏头去看自己的马，梅尔维尔没有受伤小跑着在不远处绕圈。

“谢天谢地……”伯爵轻叹，火枪弹丸上膛的声音打断了他的分心，冰冷的铁质枪管抵上他额头。

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯这才把全部注意力集中到上方这个挡住了他视线的黑影上，渐渐看清楚了对方。

歇洛克，显然。

男孩比前阵子在烛火下看到的显得更结实了些许，迈克罗夫特欣慰于庄园的食物没有白丢失，而且，男孩的腰部以下有其他不同于肌肤质感的东西——布料，年轻人定睛一看，那不是苏赛克斯之前的窗帘吗，虽然围着腰际的角度有些奇怪。

“我很高兴你终于知道羞耻了。”迈克罗夫特的感叹不能更真切，他闭了一下眼睛，又睁开，调整向后撑住自己的手肘，好“躺”得更舒适一些。

于是，他额头上的猎枪也摁了摁，迈克罗夫特换上认真的表情：“你想要什么，歇洛克？你的朋友我已经还给你了。”

“而且过去二十天里，你损坏的财产不下十万英镑——保守估计，亲爱的，我不追究，可你还想要从我这得到什么？”

人的脸在背光处是最难看清的，表情需要更多的光线去捕捉，歇洛克的脸还隐匿在他一头乱发里，和以往一样，只有那双眼睛总是黑暗中的一线光。

“Be——g。”（求饶）

听到声音的瞬间，就连迈克罗夫特都没有及时反应，过了几秒钟他才意识到，刚才歇洛克说话了？！

他如此激动，以至于想要从地上坐起来好离得声源更近些，枪管都被他顶着移动了几分：“歇洛克？再说一遍？”

可是得到的却是胸口一脚，威胁者把他踩到地上，又发出食肉动物喉咙里滚出的低吼，迈克罗夫特咳嗽了好几下，咳着咳着却变得好像在笑一般，他胸膛上下颤动，一边咳嗽一边笑：“……哈……哈哈……你果然会说话，歇洛克，你……哈……呃！”

踩着他胸口的脚打断他的发笑，愈发将他压向地面，肺部的空气都被挤出去了，蹬着他的男孩咆哮：“BEG！！OR DIE！！”（求饶或者死）

迈克罗夫特呼吸困难，枪口把他的头摁在地上，他短促地喘气，咧开嘴：“我从不……乞求，歇洛克……自从十年前……你和父母亲一起……消失以后，我再也不恳求了，歇洛克，那没用。”

他双眼在俯瞰着自己的人身上逡巡，短短两个多月，他能看到这个孩子的成长，天啦，小孩的变化真是日新月异不是吗，两个月前这孩子还是皮包骨头，现在却开始有力气把自己压制在地上了；迈克罗夫特察觉自己始终没法认真把头上的火枪口当一回事，他竟然只因为看到了歇洛克的一丁点儿进化而欣慰到觉得即使现在死去也颇有价值的地步。

男孩抬起枪，眯起一只眼睛对好了准星——迈克罗夫特本能地想要闭眼，但他没有，即便面前是黑洞洞的枪口。

“耶稣基督！”

山坡上传来一声惊呼，歇洛克把枪口转向了那边——迈克罗夫特扑上去：“别！！”

砰地一声巨响回荡在山谷里，山坡上一阵土石飞扬。

山谷中两个人滚成一团，这里草丛和灌木又高又密，之前遮住了歇洛克的痕迹，现在把他们都掩盖起来，只能看到草在晃；山岗上有几个人探出头来，那一枪就打在他们之前站位的前方，相当危险。

“你以为自己在干什么！歇洛克！”迈克罗夫特双手抓着枪杆横在歇洛克胸前，把他压在身下，“你在袭击人！”吼完这句话，他似乎立马意识到了什么，喃喃道，“你想杀了我，我能理解但他们并没有伤害你……不，我下过命令不允许任何人伤害你！哪怕是可能性也不允许——他们不敢……”

迈克罗夫特把枪一丢，一条腿压在男孩胸口一条腿压住他的下肢，一手捏着男孩精瘦的大腿，果不其然听到了夹杂在挣扎怒吼中难以分辨的一丝痛苦，歇洛克作势又要咬他，狠命想要从他身下逃脱。

但猎人的双腿强壮有力，甚至可以钳制住一个和他一样健壮的成年男人，何况是个小男孩。歇洛克在迈克罗夫特大腿下扭动，抠挖捶打，都无法妨碍对方翻找窗帘布打结的位置，迈克罗夫特专注于解开布料，轻轻地一层一层掀开，渐渐地，被血染红的部分显露出来。

歇洛克一直看着年长者的脸，那张脸上露出的表情令小男孩眼里闪过奇特的光芒，他不再挣扎，此时方寸间只留下两个人静默的喘息。

* 

即便天黑得晚，但一到了七点，庄园的仆人们就该点上蜡烛了。

而此时已经深夜，书房里的烛火燃烧到了尾声，烛台上堆积着一层层融蜡，蜡芯细小的火苗似乎快要溺毙在水坑一样的烛台底部，就像是橙色的鬼火在苟延残喘，把房间摇曳在浓重的昏黄里。

奇怪的是没有女仆进来更换它们。

“您不能一直纵容他，老爷，我只是……想为苏塞克斯——”

“够了。”

女管家克制的声音被另一个更加处在爆发边缘的嗓音打断，背对她的人站在窗边，有着宽厚的肩膀，双手背在身后。

“我敬佩您为苏赛克斯四十年来的服务，整个庄园感谢您，现在，请您再也不要出现在我面前。如果有需要，您会有一封无可指摘的推荐信。晚安。”他没有回头。

书房的门适时打开，门外站着秘书，年轻人冲丹弗斯太太点点头，客气地往边上让了让。年过六十的前女管家脸上的皮肤颤抖着，她的嘴角坠得比往日还要低，就好像不那么抿着会从里面迸出什么东西来，她脊背笔直，下颌完美地收起，一如往常巡视整座城堡那样转身。

“晚安，老爷。”

她走出了房间。

秘书关上门之前鞠了一躬，即使对方背对他，书房门几乎没有发出闭合声音，安静笼罩了一切。

窗玻璃映着一张沉默的脸，很年轻，但很严肃，他深深吸了一口气，再呼出来。

他终于转身，走向书房通往卧室的小门。

卧室里的壁炉火苗热烈，烛火特意挑暗了些，整间屋子被柔和温暖的光晕笼罩着。迈克罗夫特来到新换了帘幕的四柱床前，床上空空的连张被单都没有。

伯爵苦笑了一下，看向房间的角落，那儿堆放着所有的床上用品，而在那之间，一双眼睛正炯炯地注视着他。

狼孩把床品堆成了一个巢穴，把自己包裹在里面。

福尔摩斯伯爵在床角坐下，遥遥望着。

“还不睡？”他轻轻勾起一个微笑，问道。

烛光下清灰色的眼珠子一动不动。

“你会热的。”下着结论，迈克罗夫特站起来。

那双眼睛警觉地瞪着他，但没有更多的反应。

看来是真的累了。

他环顾自己的卧室，四周布满了“战争残骸”，浴缸还摆在房间中央，水桶七零八落地散在地板上，到处都是水迹；窗帘被拉下了一半，布满污迹的毛巾有的被扔在角落，有的悬挂在柜子一角，迈克罗夫特抬起手从床架上扯下来一条，擦了擦手——他虎口有一个明显的牙印。

迈克罗夫特笑起来，“晚安。”他说，那双眼睛眨了眨。

伯爵便又走出了卧室。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“早上好。”  
歇洛克听到有人说话，他知道这几个单词——他所知道的“人”每天早上都会互相说这句话，不仅是在这个地方，就连当初那栋充满恶臭和肮脏怪物的黑屋子里，也经常听到人们这么说，理应是代表早晨。  
这么转了一圈思绪，歇洛克彻底清醒过来，一束最新鲜的阳光照得他眯着眨了好几下眼睛，距离窗子不远的地方有一片闪亮亮的东西，他揉了揉眼皮，看清楚了一张桌子，上面摆了好多反光的金属制品。  
而说话的声音来自于更近的地方，他一转头，有人就站在他前方五步远。  
他吓了一跳，虽然对方并没有正对他，但靠得这么近他居然没有醒来！  
那个人说了什么他听不懂，偏头看了他一眼又回过头去了。  
歇洛克从“窝”里冲出来，爬到地板上挪远了一些。  
墙上有坚硬的水面，并不是水做的但能倒影出模样，他第一次到这栋建筑里来时就发现了，他打碎过其中一些，水面变成一块一块的像冬天的薄冰。水面前的高个子在换装，旁边有个人提着一块“布料”，歇洛克好奇地看着他们的动作，眼珠子睁得溜圆溜圆的，他低头看了看自己身上的布，还穿着昨天洗完澡后套上的睡衣，几乎透明的料子宽松轻薄柔软，比较了一下此时此刻这个高个子——歇洛克在心里叫他首领。  
首领身上的衣服比他旁边站着的那个矮个子多几层，最后矮子还给他又披上了一层黑色的，挺括的布料。  
根据歇洛克对人类有限的观察经验，身上散发泥土和食物气息的人要听从那些刺鼻气味的人的指示，穿得多的人的地位比穿得少的人地位要高，还有布料的差别总总；但那些他还没完全搞明白，因为有时候深色布料等级高但有时候浅色似乎更了不起。  
他拽了拽自己身上轻薄的睡衣——他不知道这是睡衣，在歇洛克看来这穿了跟没穿没什么区别，他可以隔着布料看到自己髋骨上的绷带，绷带下的刀伤还在隐隐作痛，但那无所谓。  
如果“人”用穿着布料来区分地位，这是不是意味着，我是这三只中地位最低的？他想。  
他才不当欧米伽，他要当阿尔法[]。  
但是昨晚的“水池大战”结果再一次证明，那个高个子他完全打不过——不愧是首领。据他所知首领是这方圆地界里地位最高的存在，所有讨厌的动物都要对他行礼，他观察过，甚至首领坐在会跑的盒子里的时候，其他家伙都会弯下脖子。狼群也是这么表达对狼王的尊敬，低下脑袋，夹起尾巴。  
这么转念一想，歇洛克跳上床，在床帘的掩护下，突然蹦到了矮个子身上，那家伙发出了凄厉的尖叫，歇洛克快速地剥下了他的衣服，那个懦夫连滚带爬地逃出了他的爪子。  
歇洛克则把战利品盖在了自己身上，现在，他们中新任的欧米伽跌坐在门边惊魂未定，而歇洛克装模作样地“穿”起了他的衣服，这东西一点儿也不舒适，他不喜欢，硬梆梆的又粗糙又碍手碍脚，但如果这是地位的象征，他也只能接受。  
他蹲在地上，撩起两边落在地板上的衣服下摆，在腰上打个结，这样就好多了。歇洛克抬起头看了看旁边的首领，他一直站在一边低头观察着自己，歇洛克觉得很不耐烦，他不喜欢这目光，就像曾经贴着自己头皮划过的铁弹一样快速、锋利、无法躲闪、极度危险。  
首领对那个正靠着门慢慢站起来的欧米伽说了几句话，又转过头来看着自己。  
他听不懂，什么意思？弄不懂首领的意思是很危险的。  
首领走到了之前那张闪闪发光的桌子旁，从门边站起来的欧米伽躲躲闪闪地从歇洛克身前经过——歇洛克故意龇牙吓得他一弹。欧米伽奔到首领身边拉开椅子，首领坐下，欧米伽拿走了桌子上的几个盖子，用其中一个闪闪亮的水壶给一只闪闪亮的杯子倒了什么液体，清脆的水声很好听，食物的香味逐渐飘散开来，歇洛克嗅了嗅，肚子突然咕噜噜叫了一声。  
他饿了，他也想吃东西。他四肢并用迂回靠近了桌子，眼睛忍不住想要往食物那边跑，但又不敢完全离开首领的脸——首领对欧米伽使了一个眼色，那个笨拙的矮个子就绕开歇洛克小心地挪到了桌子另一边，拉出了另一把椅子。  
噢，他看向首领，对方冲着椅子点点头。  
歇洛克他手脚并用窜过去，跳到了椅子上蹲好后，他迫不及待地确认首领的表示——如果对阿尔法的意思领会错误，立马就会得到反馈，没能躲开的话会被咬上好几口。  
但首领对他扬了一下眉毛，除此以外没有进一步的反应，歇洛克知道自己做对了，于是理直气壮地瞪回去。欧米伽揭开了更多的盖子，更多的食物露出来，香气扑鼻，歇洛克吞着口水，但，阿尔法还没有进食完毕其他狼是不能动的；虽然歇洛克不愿意，但目前他就是打不过首领，一丁点儿胜算都没有。  
首领拿起了一把工具，开始用餐，他吃得很慢，歇洛克虎视眈眈地盯着他吃，不停地咽口水，他不想显得自己很饿但他忍不住。首领偶尔会抬眼看他一下，吃得慢条斯理，看得歇洛克牙痒痒，肚子更加叽叽咕咕地叫唤。  
他看着首领每吃两口就会放下手中的金属工具，用一块布擦擦嘴角。本能地歇洛克觉得他要吃完了，但对方却捏起杯子喝了一口，歇洛克的眉头又纠集得更紧了，饥饿和愤怒的火焰几乎要从他的眼睛里喷出来。但首领不为所动，他的每一个动作依旧沉着无懈可击，歇洛克再一次察觉到了他和“狼王”之间的差距，狼群从阿尔法到欧米伽有森严的等级，而这并不是完全根据体形和强壮程度决定，气势才是关键。  
歇洛克舔了舔嘴唇，食物在他面前散发着诱人的香味，然而他却碰都不能碰一下，在阿尔法允许之前。然而若真被逼得忘记了等级，或许他会不顾一切反抗，就像他曾经做过的那样，为了一个玩偶和一个他一眼就知道比自己强壮无数倍的对手决斗，如果不是他体格和对方差太远，或许他会胜利。  
狼群里等级是由野心和欲望来划分的，歇洛克深知这一点，所以他永远也不会放弃挑战。  
此时他的目光不由自主地聚集到首领的嘴唇上，食物被切割成一个个小块，被送进那两片薄薄的嘴唇里，鲜红的舌尖一闪而过，歇洛克看着他进食，只觉得更加饿了，他咕咚一声吞下唾沫。他不记得自己上一次进食是什么时候，首领离开了一段时间，原来唾手可得的食物开始变得紧俏，这间大宅里的每个人都牢牢地看守着每一寸食物；歇洛克暴怒，他破坏了很多东西来企图重新得到自己“应得的”——首领在的时候他明明想要什么都能得到。  
他测试过了，首领允许他第二顺位进食，他可以仅次于首领的顺序获得这个“巢穴”里所有他能找到的好东西；露天小桌子上的方块甜食有时候是圆的有时候上面还有软软的固体奶，首领总是留几个给他——那甚至是其他家伙都吃不到的东西。  
他的地位毋庸置疑。  
为什么首领不在？他去哪了？这些人居然敢挑战他！那么他就要当新的首领给他们看看！！  
可他很快就遭受了挫折——他输了，还受了伤，还没养好伤首领就回来了，继而他再一次被赶到了次席。  
不过首领在的话他的地位反而会更加巩固，仅次于首领也不是不能接受……可现在这么多好吃的都摆在他面前，什么时候才能吃到？能吃到吗？也许首领就是不打算要他吃，或许，就是要他看着别人吃——歇洛克突然口干舌燥起来，他要和首领对着干吗，那很危险，但如果他还继续饿下去——他会再一次挑战等级制度的，他才不怕。  
歇洛克抿着嘴唇，绷紧了全身的神经，如果他要作战的话，桌上的有些东西看起来很锋利……  
这时，首领把布放在桌上，对欧米伽点点头，站了起来。  
歇洛克眼睛发亮，他眨了眨眼睛，等着，首领刚一离开了桌子，他就朝着那只对他暗送秋波的整鸡发起了攻击。  
正往嘴里塞得急呢，发现欧米伽盯着他看，歇洛克鼓着一嘴的肉，把桌子上的食物都揽到自己面前，对那家伙发出威胁的低吼：我还没吃完呢没你的份！！  
吼完继续低头吃自己的，他暂时没有余地去注意那个高大的首领是不是背对他发出了无奈的叹息。  
*  
“认真听我说。”  
迈克罗夫特坐在一旁确认歇洛克已经吃饱了才开口——他听到男孩打了几个特别响亮的饱嗝，那很不文雅，不过眼下只会让伯爵大人感到欣慰，他的弟弟终于没有饿着肚子了。  
小家伙还蹲坐在椅子上，虽然他还是个小男孩，好吧，不是那么小了，十一岁已经算是个大男孩了，光着下半身实在是一件很不体面的事。迈克罗夫特琢磨着要怎么才能让小野兽规规矩矩穿上一条裤子，鉴于昨晚让他套上睡裤的行为全部失败。  
歇洛克根本不搭理他，他只顾着“梳理毛”，实际上就是在舔自己的手，用餐完毕每一匹狼都要好好打理自己的毛皮，舔干净沾染的血和碎肉，歇洛克用手抹着自己的嘴，油腻腻的，他不喜欢。  
迈克罗夫特看不下去了，他抽出自己的手帕，朝着歇洛克走去，男孩不那么排斥他靠近——昨晚的缠斗让他们已经确认了彼此的差距和距离。迈克罗夫特给他洗的澡——假如那称之为洗澡的话，更像是用水把他浇了一遍；迈克罗夫特给他包扎伤口，医生根本做不到；迈克罗夫特成功给他套上了睡衣，侍女完全无法挨边；迈克罗夫特可以守着他入睡，其他人想都别想。  
歇洛克原本以为昨晚他会睡不着，他也是那么打算的，但他知道自己是安全的，他就是知道。  
当他们滚在草丛中，首领看到了他身上的伤口，歇洛克那一瞬间有种错觉就好像那伤口不是在自己身上而是在首领身上。  
首领在乎他。  
歇洛克确认了这一点，于是，明知道那堵墙后面就是首领在走来走去，随时可以进来，但他就是不自觉地被睡眠召唤了，怎么抵抗都没用，他是安全的，首领在守着他，首领很厉害，首领是他见过的最厉害的家伙，这个洞穴好舒服……  
那就是他最后意识到的事，而歇洛克毫不意外醒来看到的第一个人是也首领。  
而他现在朝着歇洛克走来，伸出手抬起自己的下巴，用一块布料擦着自己的脸，歇洛克很僵硬，但没有反抗，仰着头观察首领。  
首领在给他清理皮毛，这是表示亲切的证明。  
况且，他长得和自己的玩偶朋友很像，尖尖的鼻子，蓝蓝的眼睛，单薄的嘴唇，黑色蜷曲的头发，脸上凸起的小点位置都一样，不过没有自己的朋友那么好看，那么快活。  
“好了。”  
首领停下了给他擦脸的动作，左右看了看，又拭了拭他的嘴角。  
歇洛克瞪着手帕。  
迈克罗夫特注意到了他的目光，便拿起他的爪子把帕子放到掌心，歇洛克捉着嗅了嗅，倒是没有什么刺鼻的味道，不过有点别的、奇怪的香味，让他想起森林的春天，“我知道你不喜欢香水，改成纯植物熏香了。”迈克罗夫特说，即使他知道歇洛克听不懂。  
歇洛克学着用手帕擦油，发现比舔有用，于是他这里擦擦那里擦擦，最后把手帕攥在手心里往后缩。  
迈克罗夫特轻轻嗤笑，垂了眼，“好——”他拖长了尾音说道，“是你的了。”  
他说完正要转身，“你的——好——”  
歇洛克学着他说话，迈克罗夫特惊喜地看着他，笑着点点头，“你的。”  
“你的。”歇洛克说。  
“不，”迈克罗夫特摇摇头，指了指自己，“我的。”又指了指他，“你的。”  
歇洛克把手帕抓在胸口收拢，“我的。”  
“不错。”迈克罗夫特笑了。  
“不错，”歇洛克嘟起嘴，“好，你的，我的，求饶，死，和，你，早上好，晚安，吃，蠢货，魔鬼，不，停下，该死，上帝，狗屎——”他说了一连串，旁边的威廉是第一次听到他说话，惊讶得张着嘴，但迈克罗夫特亲耳听到过歇洛克说“求饶或是死”，不过昨晚他们因为洗澡治疗和睡衣等事情发生争执的时候，歇洛克最多也就咆哮和尖叫，没有其他。  
看样子他还是学了一些简单的词语，只是并不见得理解了这些词。说话是一门需要在婴幼儿时期就耳濡目染来学习的技能，一旦错过了那个时期，又没有适当的教导……迈克罗夫特翻阅过以往的狼孩资料发现，在婴儿时期丢失七八岁才被发现的野孩子，直立行走对于他们来说都非常困难，没有一个真正学会说话的，有的只学会几个单词，最多也就几十个单词。然而如果是四五岁的时候丢失，之后再被发现，重新学会语言的几率就要高很多。  
而他的小歇洛克，六个月就失去了亲人，那时候他唯一会说的单词只有“My”。  
迈克罗夫特想到这个就深觉痛苦，想到那时他的弟弟还存在于黑森林里，而自己没有找到他，就为此感到沉重的悔恨。  
即便歇洛克如此聪明，但他真的知道“求饶或是死”的意思吗？如果他能理解词汇，为什么他连最简单的“你的”“我的”都不会？  
唯一的解释，就是他能识别他经常听到的一些词语的大概含义。  
把特定的声调和事物对应起来，是语言学习中的基础。迈克罗夫特不禁咬紧牙根，是在什么样的环境下，一个孩子才会先学会“死亡”“求饶”“狗屎”“魔鬼”，而不是爱，不是好，不是爸爸妈妈，亲爱的？  
“歇洛克，”迈克罗夫特半蹲下来，这让他比蹲在椅子上的歇洛克还要矮上一点点，“歇利，亲爱的，我的，就是你的。”  
歇洛克可以听清楚他的每一个发音，那都是一些很简单的词，但他不确定自己知道意思；他困惑地注视着首领，低头看了一下捂在胸口的布料，此时此刻，他只确切地知道，这一块散发着奇特香气的好闻又好用的东西是自己的，而面前的这个男人，似乎诉说了一件很重要的事。  
但他听不懂。  
歇洛克皱起眉头，他一直觉得两腿的家伙的语言繁杂又没有效率，远不如狼嗥来得有用，隔着很远的距离都可以传递信息，他看不起两腿的家伙，无能凶残丑陋又难闻，他们吃的食物也很难吃，说的话也难听，住的地方也冰冷坚硬。  
但首领的出现，改变了一切。两腿动物也有好的，好吃的食物，柔软的洞穴，强壮的不依靠铁弹也能赢他的力量，温暖的碰触，柔和的语调——他头一次想要了解两腿动物了，他想要听懂他们在说什么。  
他还想知道，为什么，为什么首领长得像他的那个“朋友”，为什么首领在乎他。  
歇洛克不知道，这是他第一次有意识地去运用思绪进行逻辑思考，而不是凭借本能去寻找答案。  
此时，是他正式回到福尔摩斯庄园第二天的清晨，距离迈克罗夫特在仲夏夜听到狼孩的消息已经过去了两个多月。  
寒意姗姗来迟，等温和的秋天离去，接下来将会是一个漫长的冬天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *狼群里，阿尔法是指的地位最高的头狼，也就是首领和狼王，而地位最低的一只狼就是欧米伽，所有的狼都可以欺负他，进食顺序也是最后一位，这并不是由体形决定的，而是野心。但是成为高阶的狼可以首先进食从而获得更好的营养，良性循环后，领头的狼自然也就成了狼群里最强壮的一只了，而吃残羹剩饭的欧米伽自然就会相对瘦弱。这或许就是性格决定命运。


	8. Chapter 8

每天清晨，从女仆们起床打扫卫生开始，轻言细语的交谈就遍布厨房、储藏室、走廊、马厩和庄园周边每一间房屋，从日出到日落，福尔摩斯庄园成了整个郡里的人们茶余饭后的谈资。

女仆们私下都在讨论那个孩子会变成什么样子，会不会学着走路——“他总是像狗一样跑来跑去！”“哦天哪他用手抓果酱！香肠！任何他能够碰到的东西！”

“他不喜欢穿衣服！看在上帝份上！我见过他的……”女仆们每每都要压低声音，用气息吐出“屁股”这个词，继而在一片安静后哧哧喷笑。

“他也不会说话！他只会嗷嗷地叫，没有一丝教养可言，那是当然了，他就是个野孩子……他是被狼养大的！哦天哪，简直是噩梦！他有没有……他有没有吃过？我是说……生肉？哦上帝原谅我。”

“可怜的伯爵，可怜的福尔摩斯先生，他不能放弃这个孩子，对不对？那是他唯一的亲人！”

“他一定很痛苦，唯一的弟弟变成了这个样子！”

大家都很同情，那么亲切优雅的福尔摩斯伯爵夫人的小儿子居然变成了这样的怪物，而福尔摩斯先生还得尽一个照顾怪物的职责，可怜的、悲惨的的伯爵阁下。

但迈克罗夫特自己可能不这么认为。

歇洛克在庄园里待了三个月了，已经可以很顺利地和迈克罗夫特吵架了。

“不要！要肉！”

鼓着脸颊的小福尔摩斯先生在餐桌上推开自己的碟子，大喊大叫。

迈克罗夫特的回应是沉默地吃下一口自己的菜豆，他咽下食物，擦擦嘴角。

“也许，在你学会应有的餐桌礼仪之后。”

“礼仪狗屎！”歇洛克瞪着他回答，用上了新词汇“礼仪”和旧词汇“狗屎”，后者让迈克罗夫特皱起了眉头。

站在一旁的威廉想笑，但伯爵大人睨了他一眼，他吓得绷直了站姿。

歇洛克知道他想要的东西迈克罗夫特不给的话，厨房也没有，他得去别的地方找。庄园外面的世界，有现成的肉给他吃的地方几乎没有，他只能去森林里自食其力。

一个月里他学会的东西比过去十几年都多。

迈克罗夫特——首领，但庄园里的其他人，歇洛克都叫他们“魔鬼”，并且在有一次的对峙中喊了出来，当时旁边还有几个仆人，全都大惊失色满脸嫌弃——你才是狼养大的魔鬼！他们不敢说出口的话语藏在那表情里。

但迈克罗夫特却没有异议，他到过那所精神病院，清楚地知道为什么歇洛克会有这样的认知，强迫他改变观点必然是无用功。

只是他坚持要求歇洛克穿上衣服，“只要你在这栋房子里，歇洛克，你就得像一个人。”伯爵阁下如此强调着，一遍又一遍，直到歇洛克理解了每一个单词的意思。

“人”，就是像首领和魔鬼们那样的两腿动物，包括那些把他从森林抓到黑乎乎的洞穴里关起来的家伙，都是人。

“这栋房子”，是“家”，首领这么称呼，但歇洛克还没能理解。

“衣服”是他没有理解的另外一个东西，难以接受！一点也不舒服！

“歇洛克”，是他的名字，“名字”，是每个“人”都有的东西，就像每一匹狼的气味，就像他们的尿液里的信息素。

首领也有“名字”，“迈克罗夫特”，是一个不简单的词，歇洛克还没能掌握好发音，他还有很多词汇能听懂了但不会念，但对于一个狼孩来说，已经不能做得更好了。

歇洛克几乎每天都在挑战迈克罗夫特的地位，虽然能说的单词寥寥无几。在他看来首领让他做的每一件事都很讨厌，除了“吃”和“睡”以外，他不愿意服从任何指示。

他按照自己的意愿在庄园里横冲直撞，醒来就到处跑，困了找个地方倒头就睡，想吃了就吃——他不和首领一起吃饭，因为在首领面前他就得等着——他还是很遵守狼群规则的。他随时会跑进厨房，每次一去，所有人都躲着他，他可以拿走自己想要的任何食物，吃饱了剩下的就藏起来，想撒尿就找树干或者柱子，想拉屎就在花园里找个地方拨开草丛。

他简直是包括园丁在内庄园所有佣人的噩梦。

歇洛克不再怕人而躲躲藏藏，看到人身上、手上有什么感兴趣的东西就抢过来，吃个东西掉得到处都是；储藏室的门关不住他，他只要想，就去拿；大晚上的他在马厩里入睡，搞得迈克罗夫特举着蜡烛来找他。

有时候，歇洛克会跑回熟悉的森林里去，在森林过夜，但他会在半夜听到有人在呼唤自己，是首领。歇洛克不理他，爬上更高的树，装作睡着了，首领不会走太远，首领总是什么都知道，知道他就在这棵树上。

首领也会爬树。

最后他会跟着首领回去，高大的人抱着他，久了会气喘吁吁，歇洛克趴在首领的肩膀上假寐，他自己跑会快很多，首领很慢，但他不想动。

歇洛克会捕猎，但成功率很低，捕猎从来没有容易过。他不想让自己变得迟钝，所以他还是会捕杀一些小猎物，久违的新鲜血液的香味，却让歇洛克发现没有“家”里的东西好吃。

每次捕猎后他回去，都会被首领泡在水池里搓。

“洗澡”，更加是他难以理解的行为，毫无意义。

他每天都能听到有人在他身后大叫着“上帝”，他不知道那是什么，好像是“人”吓到的时候会用到的词，这不是新词汇，但首领从来没有解说过这个词，看来不懂不重要。

首领不说的词有很多，而说出来的词，他大多都听不懂。

他讨厌这个。

和其他地方不同，庄园里每一个魔鬼都从不打他，渐渐地也不那么躲他了，到后来他抢夺物品的时候还会和他争一争，虽然他最后总是赢。

他还记得首领不在的那段时间，大家都怕他，哦除了一个，那是个老的、凶狠的、声音刺耳的魔鬼，他在厨房里偷东西吃，那个家伙跳出来，用一把刀划伤了他的腿，后来首领看到了伤口——就是那一次让他在这儿住了下来，那之后他就再也没见过那个老魔鬼了。

只有首领不会纵容他，但那也可能是因为他从来不去抢首领的东西，他不需要，首领总是在他准备抢之前就把东西递给他，或是收起来，放到他看不到的地方去，歇洛克从来没能趁首领不注意拿走他的东西。

有一次他悄悄地跟着首领溜进那扇总是关起来的门，就在睡觉的房间旁边，他刚进去，就被首领揪住了拉出来，不管他怎么挣怎么扭都不放手，“你还不能进去，歇洛克，你不能。”

简单的词，歇洛克可以听懂，但他不服气，他要进去，他想进去，首领每天总有一段时间消失在门后，他想知道那里面有什么！

他用盯着首领盘子里甜点的眼神——因为那样首领就会给他吃，但这次没用，“迈克罗夫特”依旧回答他：“不，歇洛克，不。”

他就是进不去！首领不在的时候他进去过，也没什么大不了的，除了充满着首领的信息素以外，但现在那间屋子或许有所不同了？或许没有，但他反正没进去过。那扇门比什么墙都厚，他怎么也找不到机会，那间房子连着露台，也有很大的落地窗户，但窗户后面也有一扇门，首领不在的时候，门也是坚不可摧地关着的。

有一次，他趁着首领在里面，砸掉了玻璃，稀里哗啦的碎裂声中，他以为会听到首领的咆哮。他已经跑开了一段距离，但当他回头，“迈克罗夫特”正从房间深处走到窗前来，踩着一地的碎玻璃，站在窗户后面看他。歇洛克停在那儿，不远处听到声响的魔鬼们跑过来，“迈克罗夫特”对歇洛克摇了摇头，转身又走进了房间的深处，歇洛克跑过去想跟上，但窗户后面的门对他关上了。

后来，整个庄园被他搞得鸡飞狗跳，但迈克罗夫特没有出来。

他开始明白首领的决定是他所无力改变的。

又两个月就这么过去了。

接下来天气开始真正变冷，这带来的第一个好处，是歇洛克明白了“衣服”的作用，即便不乐意，他也要慢慢地尝试接受“人”的保暖方式。

天气冷，他就得更多地呆在室内。“火”旁边很“暖和”。

但躺在火边很无聊，首领给了他一些“书”。

书很奇怪，既不能吃，也不能玩，翻起来哗啦哗啦响，抓在手里摇晃，会有冷冷的风；有些很薄，有些很沉，有的里面有“图”，有的全是密密麻麻的“字”。他把书丢进火里，火就会更加旺盛，更加温暖，他很开心，就向魔鬼要更多书。

可首领看着他，摇头。

“不”。

“不，歇洛克，不。”

“不”，是拒绝，是首领左右摇晃的头，是竖起的手掌，四指并拢，把他推开。

歇洛克讨厌首领的“不”，他的“不”和其他人的不一样，“不”不是一个新词汇，他经常听到。

当他还被关在小黑屋里，有一次吃完饭浑身没力，他听到很多脚步声进来，等他醒来，光线刺眼，而自己在一个大笼子里。周围有很多魔鬼——“人”，走来走去。歇洛克对他们咆哮，就会有大棒敲打笼子的栏杆，震得很难受。他们不给东西吃，“饿”，歇洛克觉得很饿，很难过，没有力气，后来他们打开笼子，压着他给脖子上套了个什么东西，用绳子拖他，歇洛克不想动，他们就使劲拖，他想要咬人，想要怒吼，但他没有力气，他只能跟着绳子动。会有刺耳的噪音传来，他看到那些“人”张着嘴，声音哈哈哈地从那些散发恶臭的嘴洞里发出来，他们给他一点东西吃，再用绳子拖着他走，只要歇洛克有了一点点力气，他想要反抗或是不想被拖动，就会有棍子打他。

那段时间他恨“人”恨得骨头都在响，梦里都在吃他们的肉。但他一直找不到机会，拖着他的是个胖子，巴掌比他的头都大，随便一扇都能把他打晕，而且他一直没能吃饱，没力气和他们做对，直到有一天，他在笼子里看到了一个不同的“人”，和第一次见的首领相似的刺鼻气味，有很多“衣服”。

平时拖着他的胖子怕那个人，就像后来他看到胖子也怕首领，一样。

胖子把歇洛克从笼子里扯出来，拖着他，还和那个人说话，说的什么歇洛克不知道，他听不懂，他也没有听过胖子用那种声音说话，但后来首领来的时候他又听到了一次。

那个人好像要把歇洛克带走。

明白了，明白了，被从黑洞里带出来，饿肚子，挨打，被绳子拖着走，都是因为这个气味刺鼻的人，带走，被带走不行，歇洛克本能地觉得危险，不行，被带走不行，他趁着那个人靠近的时候，用身上所有的力气扑过去，一口咬在那个人手上，惨叫声让歇洛克兴奋，虽然后来他挨了史无前例的痛打。

失败了，他没能尝到鲜血的味道，那个人的“衣服”保护了他。

歇洛克重新回到了黑洞里，全身每一寸皮肤每一根骨头都在痛，但在黑洞里他是安全的，安全，他安全了……

歇洛克还记得，那个人被咬的时候，所有人都在咆哮一个字，“不”。

他一直认为，这个字是个“好”的字，因为他一直都想要那么做，咬掉每一个打他的人的手，吃掉他们的肉，啃干净他们的骨头，回到自由自在的森林里去。他哆哆嗦嗦地窝在黑洞里，带着浑身的疼，又热又冷，幻想自己在树林里，没有谁可以伤害他，他会回到狼群里去，撒开四肢奔跑。

他应该死在那几天，但他活下来了，胖子有时候会打开门走进来，打他一顿，但歇洛克很灵活，他会躲开，有时候几天都没有东西吃，所以他节省食物，每次都从本来就少得可怜的食物中再分出一点儿来保存着，才不至于饿死。

他活下来了，他只是想活下来。

然后他就遇到了首领。

*

壁炉前歇洛克还在和迈克罗夫特对峙，小狼孩对“不”字反应强烈，就好像那个字带来了什么不好的回忆，迈克罗夫特倒也不是不能理解，被宠坏了的孩子想要什么就得给什么，不给就生气，大人什么都只能说好。

但迈克罗夫特知道歇洛克的情况不一样，虽然迄今为止，伯爵大人自己也知道，他对歇洛克基本上是予取予求，除了原则上不能答应的事以外，他都舍不得拒绝歇洛克。

这孩子受了太多的苦，如果他可以，他想把一切都给歇洛克，包括父母，包括童年，他恨不能拨转时间。但他不能。

他们还有很长的路要走，歇洛克还有太多的东西需要学会。

迈克罗夫特让女仆把木炭和柴火筐子放下，他自己拎着上前，下人们都惊惶不安，所以主人干脆遣退了他们，把门关上。

福尔摩斯伯爵亲自动手，给壁炉添加了一根木柴，他挑动火堆，让火苗更加旺盛，一些被烧掉的书页的黑色焚烬飘扬起来，歇洛克瞪着它们落在浅色的家具和皮肤上，手摸上去，就是一线黑色的污痕。

歇洛克自己往壁炉加柴火，学着迈克罗夫特的动作去挑动燃料，并不是随便动动火就能旺盛的，这有技巧，还有缘故。

迈克罗夫特不说，等着歇洛克自己发现诀窍，他们就在壁炉前坐着，看歇洛克玩火。

歇洛克对火焰着迷，跳动的火苗发着光和热，是他以往远远看到过却从未真正接近过的新鲜事，他大把的时间耗在了壁炉前。不累就不会想睡觉，但温暖的火把他烤得软绵绵的，屋子里暖烘烘，这样舒服的洞穴他从来没有碰到过。

自从遇到首领后，他拥有了很多有趣的、“好”的事。

“好”，有很多个样子。

歇洛克偶尔会从一些人那里听到“好”。

时隔半个月后，首领又拿来了书，歇洛克知道他不能把书扔进火里，而是应该把书翻开，这样首领就会对他说：

“好”。

他装模作样去“看”书，这时候，首领已经教过他字母了，但他没有兴趣。

迈克罗夫特没有强迫他，而是叫来秘书先生，一起下棋，歇洛克一开始也不感兴趣，他趴在壁炉前的枕头靠垫之间百无聊赖，动物们不需要捕猎的时候就休养生息，他也在尝试着那么做——但他从来就做不到。

他还很小很小的时候，还在森林中那个黑漆漆的地底，他探索了每一块石头，每一层污垢，他聆听头顶的石块分辨经过的声音，有时候小小的很快，有时候声音很脆很沉重，而当轻快但又柔软的脚步响起，通常他就有食物可以吃了。

当四周一片寂静，他会在静默中数另一种声音，啪嗒啪嗒，掉在光溜溜的岩石上的声音，是经常也会掉在洞里的水珠，是口渴的时候要仰着脖子接在嘴里的东西。他不会数数，但他会把碎骨头聚集起来，今天掉了这么多骨头的水珠，比昨天多了这么多骨头。快来了，水会淹没洞穴底部，原本洞底有松软的厚厚的一层腐殖质，因他长年累月的攀爬奔跳而凌乱，歇洛克把它们聚拢在一起，攥着“朋友”攀上去，放脚不放手地缩在上面，磕磕碰碰地入睡。

他以人类的大脑去模拟一个动物的直觉，他做得很成功。

他的全世界就是这个洞穴，外面什么样子他一无所知。

但歇洛克不知道，他只知道手中的玩偶一直陪伴他，不管他在哪里，不管什么时候，他都攥着，这是他唯一“知道”的东西，这是他的，他就是知道自己不能丢下这个，无论如何也不能。

虽然他甚至不知道这是什么，他的手指无数遍抚摸，这好像是木头，咬不动，舔起来也没有味道，但是表面很光滑，还有一些浅浅凹凸的纹路，他曾经努力在洞穴底部把玩偶举高，企图让上层的天光惠及他们。他早就放弃了爬上去，滑溜溜的石头只会把他摔得很惨。他看不清楚，他挥舞，玩偶的手和头就会晃动，但他不知道那是“手”和“头”。

直到四岁后的一天，一头母狼——他并不知道那是什么，他从脚步分辨出了这是一直在给他喂食的东西跳进了洞穴，随即而来的还有很多凌乱的脚步，歇洛克听到过，但从来没有这么靠近过，狗吠，声响很大很嘈杂，他很讨厌。

跳进来的母狼舔他，把歇洛克吓了一跳。

母狼很温暖，是歇洛克在这阴冷的地方第一次摸到除了自己以外有温度的东西，他“喜欢”温暖。

他们试图离开洞穴，母狼想要离开，歇洛克等着，他知道自己出不去，但这个东西不知道，这个东西还在尝试，歇洛克只是在等它失败。

但母狼没有放弃，它一次比一次跳得高，它健壮、庞大，它学会了踩在底部一块石头做踏板，从而跳得更高，歇洛克把涨水的时候睡的床堆过来，它踩上去可以跳得更高了，甚至偶尔能让歇洛克仰着头看到它皮毛一瞬间的颜色。

多么美丽啊，光亮不只是头顶白晃晃的一片，而是有颜色的！

母狼蹭歇洛克，它让四岁的瘦小的几乎称不上有重量的孩子爬在背上，抓紧自己的鬃毛，再一次跳上半空，它真的很接近了，很接近了。

它的爪子徒劳地在石壁上扑抓，它马上就会掉下去，而出口就在眼前，它转头衔住歇洛克抓着它的手，却咬到了歇洛克手里的玩偶把男孩甩了出去。

四岁，对于人类来说，不过是一个极为飘渺的开始，很多人都不记得自己四岁甚至五岁，模糊的记忆，懵懂的认知，可有可无的岁月。

但歇洛克记得自己的四岁，他不知道那是多大的时候，他只知道的是那一天，他的灰暗乌黑只能用深浅来分辨不同的世界，瞬间变成了彩色的，充满了光，充满了气味，充满所有。

阳光从参天的大树中间洒下斑斑点点，他因为这扑面而来的信息震惊得完全不知道反应，他已经忘了掉进洞穴前的世界，眼前的一切都是新的，他笨拙地挪动自己，贪婪地运用五感，他恍若新生儿，一个甫一出生就有四岁的辨识能力的新生子。

他讶异了很长时间，当他稍微习惯了后，他就意识到，他手中空空的，他的“朋友”不见了。

*

十二月的大雪纷纷而至。

歇洛克被困在大宅里的时间让他有了更多和人接触的机会，他听仆人们说话，那些“人”总有那么多话说，他很努力也听不明白，但他还是学会了说一些新单词，虽然吵架好像不用多少单词，“要吃！不要睡！”“不好玩！”“要进去！”但渐渐地，在面对首领的时候这些简单的词不够用，歇洛克总是那么猴急地想要把自己的意思表达出来，他找不到可以说的话，所以他总是在叫嚷，不成语句。

首领会对他皱眉，“说话，歇洛克，你不说，我就不明白。”

这句话可以听懂，但歇洛克知道首领在乱说，首领明明什么都知道。

窝在壁炉前，闭上眼睛的歇洛克就好像在洞穴底部那样，分析周遭的一切。

“火”在劈哩啪啦作响，声音会有变化，有时意味着他要爬起来添加“柴”，还要用一根散发腥味的沉重棍子去挑动火苗。

门外有脚步声，各式各样，有时候会在门口停下，敲门，有时候不会，他已经能够分辨哪些会，哪些不会。他能够把脚步和这座屋子里所有人对应起来，甚至那些很少进大屋而只能在外面活动的人。

这个洞穴不会涨水，永远是干燥的，“水”来自天上，那是“雨”，“窗”会挡住它们，歇洛克知道什么时候会下雨，他是森林的孩子，他永远都知道。经常会有人跑进来，念念叨叨关上窗户，他一直不理解为什么，那一点点水不会淹掉洞穴，所以他从来不会关窗。

每天吃东西的时间基本固定，他不用看也不用闻，听脚步声就知道食物是否已经准备好。

他趴在一堆柔软的东西里，就像曾经趴在堆积腐叶的洞穴底，手里攥着“朋友”，他找回来了，他那天晚上就看清楚这个玩偶是什么，是一个“人”。

首领通常坐在壁炉的另一边，有时在看“书”，有时不知道在干什么。歇洛克偷偷摸摸地举起“朋友”，把画上去的脸和首领的脸比对，尖尖的鼻子，黑色的头发，蛋一样的脸，瘦瘦长长的四肢，歇洛克晃动，玩偶的手脚和脑袋也晃动起来，断裂的地方原本也是一根弹簧，还没有修好。

歇洛克觉得“朋友”晃头的样子，更加像首领了。

他的疑问就像一团雾，在心里盘旋缭绕着，不肯消散。


End file.
